Harry Potter and The Day of All Accomplishments
by claranoctus
Summary: A muggle girl falls into a coma and materializes her soul in the HP world, pretending to be the lost element of the prophecy, poisoning everyone's life with her presence and saving the other two elements of the prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

_The Loneliest Day_

Another day passed. December 13th. It's Friday night. People of her age were usually found in discos and clubs at this time of the evening. Laughing, having fun, hanging out…she was staring at the moon from the window of her apartment. A moon so round and so very bright! Such a lovely night…to die. Expecting death could be, sometimes, quite boring. After all, the doctors said that she would live for another two or three months. That had been a year ago. She had waited all her life for adventure, for danger, for…something. But no! All she got was a flat line of events…nothing significant. And then, this illness eating her inside. She kept wondering why is Death playing around with her like that? Why is it not coming to take her last breath?

She was sick and tired of always being sick and tired. She had stopped her medication earlier this year. What was the point in spending all the money her parents left her when they died on medication? It wasn't going to make her better…the pain was excruciating, but she had gotten used to it. Just as she had gotten used to the silence, when the phone stopped ringing, when there were no friends visiting her…the only one calling now was her doctor.

The two of them had met in the parking area of a supermarket, when she used to take the pills and more often that not got sick. The good doctor was worried at the sight of that young woman vomiting up her breakfast, white as a sheet. And how lucky can one get?…she was an oncologist in a private clinic. "_I'm sorry, Doc, I can't afford your services,_" she had said when they prepared to leave the cafe. "_And besides, what else is there to do? I have already outlived the expectations, haven't I?_" But the doctor hadn't wanted to give her another treatment. At least she was fair enough with her to tell her there was nothing humanly possible to be done. But if she wanted, the clinic was doing some research on how people overcome their affections without medication and, most of all, when apparently there was no hope to overcome an illness. And it was free of charge. "_OK, Doc, I'll do it! But I'm not going to spend my last days on Earth in a hospital room. Here is my address and my phone number. I'll come to your clinic every Friday afternoon._"

And so she went to that clinic every week. After the usual tests made to determine her actual state, she and the doctor spent their sessions talking. And since she never told her friends about her state of health and she hardly kept contact with them, the doctor became her only contact with another human…sort of a friend, actually.

And tonight was one of those nights when depression took her over, when she wanted to stay alone in the dark and listen to music. She didn't go to the session earlier that afternoon. She already had about a dozen messages from her doctor. The last one was announcing her arrival as soon as she finished her shift at the hospital.

She was breathing heavily and the beats of her heart were strong and rhythmic in her head. She felt dizzy. Her vision was beginning blur and she couldn't concentrate any longer. It was like the room was spinning around but she couldn't get up. So thirsty! She closed her eyes and tried to breath, but the darkness overcame. She felt like she was floating, covered in a smooth and silky darkness. And then…bump! She hit a hard surface.

"_I have to go see how she's doing. It's kind of late, though. What if…she died? Oh, stop thinking that! She's OK. Maybe she went out with some friends. Friends? What friends? She doesn't keep in touch with anybody anymore! Oh, I'll be there in 10 minutes!_" the doctor was thinking, as she hurried towards the apartment.

Ten minutes later she arrived. She rang the doorbell. Nothing. Again. Nothing. She knocked the door hard several times. Nothing. She could hear the music, but there was no answer. She took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed. "_Shit, the answering machine!_"

Then she tried the doorknob. It was opened. She entered and followed the sun. She stepped in the living room and stopped in front of the computer. With one click she killed the music. Then she tried to locate the switch to get some light into the room. She turned her head towards the window, and then, she saw her. The moon was lighting her pale face. So peaceful…as if she was sleeping. She stared at her in disbelief, not being able to think or to react in any way.

But her instincts rose quickly to the surface and she walked to verify her pulse. Weak, but steady. She shook the girl, yelled at her but, obviously, there was no response. She sighted. "_Unconscious. This is no good!_" She got her cell phone out of her pocket and called an ambulance. She finally found the switch. She dialed again. "Hi, Mark. It's Suzanne. Can you bring all your stuff to the clinic? I've got a patient in a possible comatose state. No, not right now, I want it next year! Of course now! OK, bye!"

She took the keys standing near the keyboard as two medical assistants took her patient to the clinic. She turned off the lights, she verified the kitchen, then closed the door with the keys and headed to the clinic.

A fresh breeze was caressing her face, but she was sore. She opened her eyes and found herself in a place that seemed to be in the countryside. It was a plane surrounded by a forest. She got up feeling like her head was about to explode. Image after image, her mind started to fill with glimpses of memories. Her being little. She had done something wrong, she was hiding from her parents. "_It's alright! Please come out of there, child!_" her mother was saying. All her life she's been hiding. "_Nobody must know._" Then she was grown up. Her parents dead in a car crash. A strange letter found among her mother's documents.

When the pain finally stopped and her vision seemed back to normal, she saw a huge trunk in front of her. "_Wow, I've always wanted one._" She moved towards it and realized what she was dressed with. A large, black and silky hooded cloak. And under it, a long, black, low waist skirt and what seemed to be a black corset. "_Well, that's certainly a lot of black. A very interesting situation this is! I wonder what this is all about. I'm probably dreaming…or I'm already dead!_"

She opened the trunk. A lot of black, emerald green, red and orange outfits. Shoes. Underwear. Some documents. Ah, and the "famous" letter. "_I wonder how all this fits in here. It's a big trunk but…anyway! At least the moon shines strongly enough and I can read this letter._"

At least 20 pages. Written in green ink, on a type of paper she had never seen. Parchment. But she read it so quickly. "_I must have read it before. That's why it took me so little time."_ She looked around, suddenly being aware that she was all alone. What was she doing there? How did she get in that place? One thing was for sure. She had to make a plan. The letter was very explicit:_ "…and whatever you do, stay away from Lord Voldemort._" her mother wrote. "_And just who the fuck is this guy?_" she asked herself. "_What kind of joke is this? I'm certainly dead! There's no other way! I'm being sent to Purgatory. I'm just punished for my sins!_"

She couldn't get herself to move from where she was. "_And just where am I supposed to go? What should I do? Think, Clara, think!_"

The only light in the room was coming from the fireplace. A man was staying in a large armchair. His face was more like a snake's and the eyes too. His skin was so white that he looked like a dead. Near him, a huge snake was crawling and hissing.

"Hmm, Nagini sssays there's a young lady not far from thisss wretched houssse you found usss, Wormtail. You should go welcome our guesst. Try not to scare her with your bad manners!"

"Yes, Master. At your service!" said the man, coming out of the dark corner of the room and hurried out of the house.

"_The plan is ready. I'll work on the details later. I don't see a way out of this little game of fate, so I'll play my part until the end._" Clara was thinking as she began putting all the stuff back into the trunk. Surprisingly, she found several secret compartments with jewelry. And she found a strange looking key. "_This is a vault key. I may need it later. Maybe it belonged to my parents. Perhaps more clues are to be revealed._"

Suddenly, she heard paces. She turned towards the trees and saw a funny looking man coming her way. He was short, kind of bald, with a rat-face appearance. He seemed to wear a silver glove on one hand. She didn't like him at all. Sneaking little man! But she put her feelings aside, as it was the only human being that seemed to be in the neighborhood.

"Good evening, Miss," he said as he approached her. "My name is Peter Pettigrew and my Master would like to invite you to our humble house."

"Good evening, Mr. Pettigrew. I would be delighted to make the acquaintance of your master. I seem to be lost."

"In that case, Miss, please follow me. May I take your luggage?" he asked her with his honey-and-poison mixed voice.

She nodded briefly and followed him into the forest. At one moment, as the moon was lighting them through the trees, she actually saw her trunk floating near the man's silver hand. She decided to shut up about everything that seemed odd. She was starting to feel worried that she was actually going mad. She felt something like energy growing inside her, radiating from within. "_Now it's not the time to lose control over your body. You'll be safe tonight at this man's house and you'll sort this out tomorrow morning._" she said to herself with determination, in order to make herself feel more courageous.

"Sir, are we there yet?" she asked the man who was walking ahead.

"We shall arrive immediately, Miss."

"I was wondering…how did you know I was outside? Or did you just happen to wonder in the woods at this late our in the night?"

He didn't answer right away.

"Well, Miss, it was my Master who was first aware of your presence. I have to tell you, the house doesn't look very well!" he said, changing the subject. "But it's quite comfortable!" he added.

"I'll be sure not to make assumptions on it based on its exterior, Sir."

Finally, they arrived. The house looked abandoned. Very abandoned.

"Please come in, Miss. My Master is in the living room. To your right."

The interior wasn't any better either. She entered the room to her right, but all she saw was a fireplace, an armchair in front of it but with its back to her, a table and some chairs in one corner. Nevertheless, she began speaking:

"Good evening, Sir, and thank you for your generosity!"

"Wormtail, bring your insufferable and useless self here, so I can greet our guest!" a strange voice came from the armchair.

The little man came into the room in a hurry and with no great effort, which was odd, turned the armchair towards her.

"_He used magic in front of me! He doesn't even know if I'm a witch. And that means that if I'm useless to him, he intends to kill me. Hmm!_" Clara was thinking as the armchair was turning.

The sight of the person standing in that chair left her speechless. "_You could think it's a hybrid between a man and a snake. Gross!_" Her face betrayed no feeling, as she stood in front of the snake-faced man. Her eyes fell on the snake slithering next to the fire.

"Don't be afraid of Nagini, child. She will not hurt you, unless I command her. What is your name?" he hissed.

"My name is Clara Noctus. You can speak to snakes, sir?" she said trying to sound and look as innocent as a five-year-old. "_This is going to be a very difficult role to play. Watch what you're saying!_" a little voice whispered in her head.

"Yes, I speak to snakes and them to me," a dry answer came.

"Oh, I believe it's amazing, Sir. Your snake told you I was around, I suppose."

"Indeed, Clara Noctus. Tell me, where do you come from? I don't recall the name of Noctus in Great Britain."

"I'm not English, Sir. I come from Transylvania." "_Next he's going to ask me if I'm not Dracula's great-great-granddaughter, right?_"

"So, why did you come here?" He sounded both threatening and curious.

She looked at him in the eyes as if she wasn't sure he could be trusted, as if she was considering whether to tell him or not. After a few seconds, she spoke.

"I'm here to find Lord Voldemort and play my allegiance to him. You wouldn't know where I could find him, do you, Sir?"

A sinister laughter.

"You are courageous, I give you that, girlie! I am Lord Voldemort," he said rising from his chair.

She knelt immediately, throwing herself at his feet.

"Please, Master, forgive my ignorance! I wasn't sure it is really you. I haven't been given details about you."

"And what do you mean exactly? Who didn't give you details? Explain yourself now, or die!"

"_He sounds concerned. He's afraid I'm here to kill him. Hahaha (Dracula style laughter ___"

"Master, if you allow me, I have a letter in my trunk. It can explain better than I this odd situation I'm in."

"Wormtail! Bring the trunk here!"

As the man entered the room with her trunk floating near him, she retreated from Voldemort's feet and got the letter out. "_I wonder if I could get a cigarette?!? Hmm, better not!_"

She extended her hand with the letter, bowing her head. "_The Master and servant game is about to begin. If he believes me, that is!_"

He read it twice. His face betrayed his feelings: he was worried, he had doubts about her. She hid well behind her mask of total innocence.

"You do realize, girl, that this letter only makes you as much of an enemy to me as Harry Potter?" he asked her, approaching dangerously as she was again embracing the soil in a very deep bow.

She raised her head, and then stood up, taking a proud pose.

"I don't know who this Harry Potter is, My Lord. But I can tell you this: I read my mother's letter and drew some conclusions myself. Conclusions which lead me to you, Master."

"Oh, please do enlight me, child!" he said in a mocking tone.

"Master, you may treat me as a child. After all, you are so much wiser and experienced than I will ever be. But know that I've got some aces up my sleeves. Besides, why wouldn't you accept me? After what my mother wrote, I realized that both my parents have been so terribly wrong! They chose the wrong side to fight! And I'm not going to make the same mistake they have! I'm going to be on the winner's side! Your side, Master! Besides, you're the greatest wizard alive and I have tons to learn from you, my Lord!"

She knew that's the kind of speech that would tickle his ego. And she was right. At least he looked pleased.

"You're cheeky!" he said. "I like that. You stand up for yourself, unlike some of my acquaintances. But what could you possibly have to offer me?"

"I offer you myself, Master."

He raised a non-existing eyebrow.

"Yourself, you say?!? I have no interest in your body, child," he said and started to laugh.

"_Sinister way of laughing. Such an idiot! Thinking I'm offering my body…not in a billion years!_" she was thinking, rather amused in spite of herself.

"I wasn't offering my body, Master!" she said smiling feebly.

"What is it then? I'm losing my patience here!"

"I am the Daughter of Fire," she said calmly.

"You're what??????" two men's voices sounded in unison.

"Wormtail, I will deal with you later! GET OUT, NOW!!!" Voldemort seemed to be both furious and amazed by Clara's statement.

"I know how it sounds, Master, but I assure you I am. And I want and need your protection. You read the letter, my Lord. You know all about me. I beg you," she said kneeling, "let me serve you!"

Voldemort was fuming. He searched for years for the elements of the prophecy, finding only two: the Boy Who Lived and the Moonchild. The third one was nowhere to be found. Anywhere. His best men searched everywhere where powerful magic occurred, but couldn't find her. For a while, he thought it could have been the Weasley girl, a redheaded young woman with a lot of character and skill, but not sufficient power. But he had been wrong. As he was wrong for not considering the power of a mother's love to her son. As he was wrong when he tried to kill Harry Potter.

"Wait for my decision in the other room!" he barked at her. "I will call you!"

"Yes, Master." She left the room in a hurry, her heart beating fast. "_If he doesn't accept these facts, I'm dead. What's with him and this Daughter of Fire thing? It's just a name my mother gave me when I was little. She said that when I am in a difficult situation, I should say it. I have this memory._"

They arrived at the clinic and put her under strict monitorization immediately. As Dr. Billings thought, she had fallen into a coma.

Mark Hudson had brought his high-tech equipment to monitor the patient's brain activity, which was rather intense for someone in such a deep coma.

"So, Suzanne, what do you think? This is highly unusual, she's in a deep coma but her brain activity is high. As if she was awake."

Dr. Billings shook her head. When this girl accepted to become her patient, she believed it would be a classic case. But now, not even a week after her last tests, her new tests results showed a regression of the disease.

"I tell you one thing, Mark. There hasn't been a precedent. Not one that I know of, anyway. This kind of disease is much too aggressive to just back up so quickly. It's as if her body is prepared to sustain her in a final battle with death. But will it be strong enough to keep her alive?"

"One thing is for sure, Doc. If she's a fighter, we will have some interesting readings in the hours, or maybe days, to come."

"Perhaps you're right. Hey, if we're stuck here I'll go make some coffee. Want some?"

"I wouldn't dare to say no!"

She lay there on the hospital bed. Wires connected to her head and to her arms. No life-support equipment had been needed. She looked as if she was sleeping deeply and calmly.

As she stood facing the dark and glooming Lord Voldemort, her face as innocent as the one of a new-born, her mind was planning how to get out of this mess if he wouldn't accept her. The silence was deafening. He finally spoke:

"First of all, Clara Noctus, and this you have to answer me truly, I have two questions. First, this energy emanating from you. What is it? And second, why is it that, even if I'm the best in Legilimancy there is, I cannot reveal you?"

"I swear, my Lord, I will speak only the truth!" she answered, thinking to herself. "_Off…half of the battle is won. It means that he will make up his mind upon my answers._"

"You understand, child, I barely know you. Your word isn't going to be good enough!" he said dryly.

"But…," she continued his phrase.

"But, I was going to say before you rudely interrupted me (she mumbled a "Sorry, my Lord"), my Potions Master will arrive shortly and administer you with Veritaserum. Then I'll trust your word completely," he said in defiance as if he had won a war.

"_He's so ridiculous and full of shit!_" she said to herself.

"The Serum of the Truth?!? As you wish, Master," she said with a little bow of her head.

"So, you heard about it? How come? Do Muggles use it?" he inquired.

"I didn't hear about it, my Lord. But I know my Latin quite well. And I don't know what Muggles are."

"Let me enlight you, ignorant child. Muggles are filthy creatures with no magical powers whatsoever and even less brain!" he said in disdain.

"Oh, I see. That's why we're called pureblood. The wizards and the witches."

"Not every wizard is pure-blood. There are those who are half-blood, and mud-bloods, born of Muggle parents and there are squibs – children born in wizards' families, but with no magic in them. Disgusting creatures!"

"_This only leads us to a conclusion. If he started teaching me about all these, he wants me to be his slave! Battle won!_" she thought smiling mischievously to herself.

"My Lord, what is Legilimancy? You've mentioned it earlier."

"You really haven't been taught anything about your magic, have you? It's the art of reading people's minds. And Occlumency is the art of concealing your thoughts. As I see, you're instinctively good at it."

"Forgive me, Master. I don't do that on purpose."

He nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes. She felt tired of standing, while the horrible man in front of her was comfortably sitting in that armchair. But she didn't have to wait long, with those terrible red eyes X-raying her inch by inch. A green light filled the room as a man materialized himself next to Voldemort. He was tall but not overly so, wearing black robes, having black hair (looking kind of greasy-icky!) and the most amazing black eyes she had ever seen. "_He could be quite handsome, if it wasn't for that nose that gives him the looks of someone harsh,_" she thought.

Then, another green light filled the room, this time revealing a tall man with white-blond hair and an air of aristocracy. The two men bowed before Voldemort.

"Lucius, Severus! Good to see that you've decided to answer my call!" he said rising from his chair and adopting, if that was ever possible, an air of complete superiority to everyone in the room.

"This is the young lady I told you about. Clara Noctus, these are Severus Snape, my Potions Master," he said pointing to the dark-haired man "and Lucius Malfoy. Both of them, my most loyal servants."

She slightly bowed her head, conscious that the two men standing in front of her were carefully checking her from top to bottom. She suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable, remembering the corset she was wearing and that revealed quite generous breasts, as well as the low waist skirt, showing a part of her belly. She folded her cloak around her, looking towards the fireplace and spotting the snake. But she noticed the unexpressive face of Severus Snape and the devilish smile of Lucius Malfoy. Suddenly, her heart began racing.

**-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_Taking Veritaserum, telling the truth, getting the Mark_

(Alternative title: _Being Accepted_)

The phone rang. She had only just fallen asleep on the couch in her office. She got up, cursing. 

"Yeah?!?"

"Hi, Suzanne. Get down here as quickly as possible! Your patient's heart began racing!"

"OK, Mark, I'm on my way!"

Three minutes later she was next to him, looking at the readings. She muttered something to herself and nodded.

"Are you absolutely certain that your equipment is functioning correctly?"

"Positive, Doc. What kind of question is that? You know I work with only the best equipment there is on the market!" Mark responded quite offended.

"Sorry! But these readings are puzzling. I mean, they indicate that she is conscious. But she isn't! She's wired to all those machines and she didn't respond to any stimulant!"

"I…I don't know what to say, Suzanne…"

"We have to wait and see…And, Mark? Register every piece of data!" she said storming out the door.

Clara was sitting on a chair as Severus Snape was pouring the potion on her tongue. Voldemort seemed very determined to squeeze every drop of truth from her.

"It should last at least one hour, my Lord." Snape said.

"_Hmm…no taste, no odor. Very nicely concealable in every liquid at hand. I like it. Too bad it isn't poison._" she said to herself.

"Be warned! If you try to lie, the potion will suffocate you to death!" Voldemort menaced.

"I have no intention to lie, Master. The truth is said to set one free!" "_Bullshit!_"

"With that kind of impertinence you would have been sorted in Gryffindor for certain!" Malfoy said in disdain.

"I don't know what this…Gryffindor is, Mr. Malfoy, but I don't remember asking your opinion of me! Sir!"

"Why, you…" he started before being interrupted by the Dark Lord.

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort said. "Now, answer my question girl! Who are you?"

"My name is Clara Noctus. I am the granddaughter of Annabella Noctus, one of the darkest witches of her time, and I am the Daughter of Fire." Clara answered, calm on the surface but boiling inside.

"Why are you here?" came another question.

And another question. And another. It felt like forever that she was standing before what she saw as the incarnation of evil…and stupidity. Fighting the Veritaserum. She said the truth…the one he wanted to hear. "_I just want to serve you, Master!_" He finally stopped. "_He doesn't know if he should believe me! Good! Doubt me, because in order to survey me better you have to keep me in range!_"

"Leave now, Clara. Wormtail! You keep company to our guest!" Voldemort finally said.

"As you wish, Master." the little man responded as he bowed and hurried Clara to follow him.

As the girl and his most insufferable servant left the room, Voldemort turned to face Snape and Malfoy.

"Your opinions!" he said.

"If I may, Master" Malfoy began speaking "the girl is telling the truth. Or, at least she is very convinced that she is. One cannot doubt the quality of Severus's potions! Do you consider making her one of ours?"

"I don't doubt Severus or his skills in potions. But I find it hard to believe that one will just come so willingly to serve me. And her magic…so dark and so powerful! But I will make her a Death Eater! Tonight!" he answered. "And you Severus, what say you?"

"My Lord, what do we do with her afterwards? She certainly didn't receive any magical education. We don't know what she can and cannot do!" Snape answered.

"Wise as always, Severus! I have already thought of something! And that's where you intercede. Wormtail! Bring her in!"

They both entered the room, the one called Wormtail with a worried look on his face and Clara, who left her cloak in her trunk, seemingly bored of waiting.

"You will attend our meeting tonight! If you are so desperate to serve me, you will be initiated tonight!" Voldemort said.

"_Great! Now get yourself out of the initiation, girlie, or you'll have blood on your hands for certain!_"

"I do hope you brought your wand." he continued.

"I never had one, my Lord." she answered.

"In that case, how do you suppose you'll prove your loyalty to me?"

"What is the initiation supposed to be, Master? Killing a mud blood or a Muggle? Several, maybe?"

"Exactly! At least you're intelligent…not completely useless after all."

"_If you think you discourage me with that speech, shit face, you're very wrong!_" she said to herself, thankful that he was not able to read her mind anyway.

"May I suggest a solution to the problem presented, my Lord?" she inquired.

"Ssspeak!" he hissed.

"I can prove my allegiance through pain. Make someone torture me!"

The sudden silence in the room gave her the chill. "_What did I just say?!?_" she squinted. "_Oops!_"

"Hmm, excellent idea! I like you already! Lucius, go fetch your son! I do believe he's already home." Voldemort said with a hideous grin on his snake like face.

Snape gave her a penetrating look. She looked back right into his onyx eyes and a smile flourished on her lips, as she got a fresh new idea.

Malfoy disappeared with a pop! and reappeared shortly with his son. He looked like a younger copy of his father, only with shorter hair. As he set eyes on Clara he looked puzzled.

"Good evening!" he said politely, addressing to everyone in the room and bowing to Voldemort.

"Draco! As you are to become my loyal Death Eater as soon as you are of age, I thought you might as well be at our meeting tonight."

"It's very generous of you, my Lord! Thank you!" the pale skinned boy answered.

He was taller than Clara, looked about 17, with gray-blue eyes and a grimace on his face like he had eaten something sour.

"_He obviously doesn't want to be here. I wonder why was he brought? What's in your dirty little mind, oh gloomy Dark Lord?_" Clara asked herself.

Suddenly, Voldemort pointed his wand to the window, muttering some sort of spell and a green skull lightened the sky with a snake getting off his mouth.

One could hear quite a few pops! in front of the house as hooded men appeared out of nowhere. Voldemort exited as the others followed him, all of them putting their hood over their heads and a nasty mask on their faces.

"_If they had white costumes they could be mistaken for a KKK gathering._" Clara mused to herself.

She was walking between Malfoy Sr and Snape, right behind Voldemort. As they arrived in the courtyard, everyone kneeled before his or her Master and Clara was the only one standing. Voldemort didn't seem to notice that, though.

"Good! Many of you answered my call! Tonight we'll have something special as a new member will be integrated in our circle!" Voldemort begun his speech.

And as it was said, they all gathered in a circle around Clara and Voldemort, Snape, the Malfoys and Wormtail. He continued:

"Tonight we receive among us Clara Noctus, a pureblood witch of an ancient family. I myself never heard of the Noctus family, but I know those who had, like our enemy, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. I bet the old fool knew your grandmother, Clara!" he said turning to her. "Anyway, it seems to be a night for exceptions, as our Death Eater in becoming has lived all her life among Muggles and isn't trained in magic. So, I've decided to let our young Mr. Malfoy here give us a glimpse of his future "career" and practice his Unforgivables on Clara."

They started to murmur. She looked at the boy named Draco, who gulped.

"SILENCE! Draco, step into the circle and begin. Be warned, she must not die. And…make her beg!" he added with that awful grin on his face.

"My Lord, if I may!" Draco spoke.

"What is it? Lost your wand?!?"

"No, Master. It's just…I'm not of age. Could I borrow my father's wand?"

For a moment, Clara thought that Draco would refuse. She saw the expression of his face as he took of his mask. He looked disgusted and uncertain about what he had to do. But she realized he didn't have a choice, not if he wasn't the suicidal type. Which he didn't seem to be.

"Very well!" Voldemort said nervously. "Proceed!"

Draco took his father's wand and walked towards her. Suddenly, realizing that pain will come, Clara's heart begun racing, pumping the blood furiously, making her head hurt.

But she didn't move. She tried to calm herself, to feel the breeze on her skin, her skirt billowing gently around her. She tried to calm the electricity running through her body, making her want to release it as she felt the danger coming. "_You will not hurt him, no matter what! Don't hurt him!_" she was saying to herself repeatedly.

Draco stopped a few steps away from her and pointed the wand at her chest. Everybody around seemed to hold his or her breath. Only Voldemort, flanked by Snape and Malfoy Sr, was caught in a heated discussion. But Clara realized they were watching too.

"CRUCIO!" Draco shouted.

As the blast hit her, Clara felt that every nerve in her body was torn apart, making her feel a deep pain. But she didn't scream. She just backed up a little, accepting it, not fighting it, creating an image of a veil passing through her body. She started to breath heavily, as if there was no air. But Draco didn't give her time to breath! He shouted again the curse. And again. Four times in a row, until she was down gasping for air, tears falling down her eyes on her cheeks and on the ground. Then he stopped. He approached and looked down at her.

Voldemort had finished talking with Severus and Lucius and walked near them.

"Well done, Draco! You'll make an excellent Death Eater, I'm certain!" Voldemort said, looking pleased.

Draco took his eyes away from him and started to look in disbelief as Clara rose from the ground, shaking as a leaf, with tears down her face, barely standing.

"Make her kneel before me and beg, or you'll live to regret this, Draco!" his voice thundered.

"HARAKIRI!" Draco shouted.

Suddenly, Clara's breath was regular again. She felt so light and peaceful. She had a huge knife in her hands. She admired the blade in the moonlight. "_Great illusion! I'm supposed to commit suicide. I don't fall for that, young dragon, not now when I have such a good reason to live! But show must go on, as one once said._" Clara thought. She lifted her eyes from the shining blade and looked at Draco.

"Why, Draco? Why do you make me kill myself? What have I ever done to you?" she asked and forced herself one or two tears.

A feeble smile. She never interrupted eye contact with the boy as she lifted the imaginary blade and stabbed herself in the heart. She felt on her knees. Then, as if she had a glimpse of consciousness, she turned to Voldemort and threw herself at his feet.

"Master, I beg you! Stop the pain! I beg you, my Lord! Make it stop!" she cried.

Voldemort smiled.

"Hush now, child. The pain will stop."

He pushed her on her back with his foot. He took her left arm up and pointed his wand on her forearm.

"Whose are you?" he asked loudly.

"Yours, Master!" she said in a clear voice.

"You are indeed! MORSMORDERE!"

The pain was excruciating. She yelled from the top of her lungs and her voice seemed to reason so far. The green flash of light was interrupted soon, and a mark, red and steamy, appeared on her flesh. The skull and the snake.

This time she couldn't get up. "_Fuck! It hurts like hell!_" She took deep breaths of air, still blocking her magic inside. It exhausted her more than the curses, more than the pain in her left arm. "_I need to stay focused and conscious._"

"Severus, you'll help her up and continue with the plan as we discussed." Voldemort said in a low voice as Snape approached them. "Talk to McGonagall, see if you can convince her to take you where Dumbledore is hiding. She must not be seen in Hogwarts. Umbridge must not know about this. My mission for you, girl, he said as he approached her ear, is to bring me Potter. I will not tolerate failure!"

"In this case, Master, I must have total independence of my actions…and time!" she whispered. "It cannot be done in a rush. That's were the others failed in bringing him to you."

"How much time?" he inquired.

"Two years, my Lord. And I'll bring him to you, to take his right place as your servant."

"Very well, Clara. We will keep in touch through Severus and Lucius." And he rose, walking in the middle of the circle to give orders to the others.

She felt lifted and leaned her head on the shoulder of her sustainer, trying to calm her trembling and walk.

"She's having severe convulsions, Doc. And the medications have no effect."

"Did you double the dose, Mark?"

"Suzanne, I tripled it!"

"And…nothing?!?"

"Nothing."

"OK, stop all medication. It's useless, anyway. Attach her well to the bed and put a gag in her mouth so she doesn't bite her tongue."

"OK, Doc. Are you going to call that neurologist?"

"I have to, Mark. Because whatever this is, it's inside her mind. I hope he'll be here soon."

"Ah, it seems she's calmed now."

Dr. Suzanne Billings sighed heavily. What she thought to be a case of incurable disease turns out to be one of those situations where an exorcist wouldn't be such a bad idea. She was tired. It'd been a day and a half since she last slept. Over 36 hours. And the last hours had been both exciting and worrying.

Sustained by Snape and followed by the two Malfoys, Clara was barely walking towards the house.

As they entered the room where she waited with Wormtail for Voldemort to call her, Snape let her lean on the wall, got his wand out and pointed it to her trunk. She didn't hear the incantation but the trunk was suddenly the size of a matchbox.

Snape lifted it and gave it to her.

"You should put that in your pocket. We must go somewhere before you will be the guest of Lucius." he said.

"_No emotions. No tremble in his voice. Everything, every gesture and tone carefully measured and balanced. If I didn't know any better, I would say he's a hell of a spy. But I'll study him later. First, let's concentrate on Hogwarts. What is this place? A town? A castle? But, wait a minute! Voldemort said the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore! THAT'S IT! A school for wizards and witches. Awesome!_" she was thinking.

Snape took her by the waist and they walked to the fireplace. Then he put one hand in his pocket and when he got it out, he had some kind of powder in it. He threw it into the flames and said in a clear voice:

"Severus Snape's office, Hogwarts!"

The flames turned green and he tried to pull her in the fire.

"NO! Not the fire, please don't throw me into the fire!" she whispered and desperately tried to escape from his firm grip.

"Calm down, Miss Noctus! I'm not trying to kill you. It is a way of transportation."

Draco had his mouth opened. He didn't expect her to have that reaction. He didn't expect anything that had happened tonight, as a matter of fact. His father muttered with disgust: "Muggles!"

Snape held her tighter, bringing her closely to him and covering her with his cloak. She could feel the edges of his mask in the inside pocket. They stepped into the green flames and this time she didn't fight it. The world begun to whirl around her, and she closed her eyes. The last thing she saw was Draco turning to his father and both of them disappearing with a pop!

**-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

_First weekend with the Malfoys_

The living room was silent. On the couch, in front of the fireplace, a tall woman was watching the flames dance. She was beautiful, but had a cold expression on her face that made her look like the Ice Queen. Long blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She turned her head at the noise of two pops! And stood, looking at her son and husband.

Draco put on a mask of indifference. He didn't want to worry his mother. She was suffering enough, living with his father. Fortune couldn't replace love. Love that she deserved.

"Lucius…my Dragon. How was it? Why did he ask you to bring our son?" she asked her husband worried.

"Narcissa, dear! Nothing to worry about! Actually, the Dark Lord was extremely pleased with Draco's performance tonight! I can guarantee he will be initiated next summer, as he turns 17."

"So soon?" she whispered. "But what happened exactly, dear?" she said loudly.

"It seems that the Dark Lord managed to find the missing element of the prophecy: the Daughter of Fire. And she was initiated tonight. Draco had the honors!" Lucius said, looking very pleased and proud.

Narcissa gave Draco a glance like "_We'll talk about it later, when we'll have some privacy!_" It was a look full of love and Draco gave her a little smile.

"Oh, by the way, Narcissa dear! She will be our guest as soon as she returns with Severus."

"SHE will stay here father? In our house?" Draco exclaimed.

"Who will be our guest, Lucius? This…Daughter of Fire?"

"Yes. It was his wish. She'll stay here."

"For how long, father?"

"Well, that depends. If Severus is successful, only until your summer break, Draco."

"And if not, father?" Draco asked with a clear shade of fury in his voice.

"If not…and if she isn't financially independent…as long as the Dark Lord wishes to keep her around, I guess."

"Financially independent?!?!? Are you in the mood for humor, father? She doesn't know any spells she's been raised by Muggles! Where would she get money from? And most of all, what would she do with Muggle money in our world?" Draco spat.

"Well, son, we'll just wait and see. For now, please have a guest room prepared for her, Narcissa dear!"

"Of course, husband."

"I can't believe you're accepting this just like that, father! If you'll excuse me, I need to change these clothes!" Draco said and stormed out of the room.

"He definitely needs to work on his anger. Let me tell you all about this meeting, Narcissa."

The world was coming to shape and they stepped into a dark room. Clara was still firmly holding onto Snape. He felt uneasy having this warm body glued to him. She was still trembling and looked exhausted.

"Lumos! You can open your eyes now, Miss Noctus." he said.

She did that but didn't let him go. The light wasn't very strong, so her eyes got used to it quickly.

"If you don't mind letting me go, I shall go find someone."

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Snape. Should I come with you?"

"You are in no condition. And I can't let you wonder around the castle. I will be back shortly. You may sit here, near the fireplace. You're not dressed properly for this type of weather."

"So, is it a castle or a school?"

"Both. Don't touch anything!" he warned her as he stormed out of the room.

She sat down in his chair, behind the desk. She wasn't quite where he said she could stay, but she figured that the uncomfortable chair might keep her awake. She was still struggling to hold her magic deep inside. It wasn't long before her eyes felt heavy. So, in order not to fall asleep, she checked the room. Shells full of vials with different colored liquids. "_Potions! Of course, he is a Potions Master.. Too bad I can't stand up and go read the labels. And so many books! I wish I had the chance to come here again and read them!_" And loads of parchment rolls, with different writings. "_He's a teacher! This grumpy Scrooge of the wizarding world is a fucking teacher?!? I pity his students. Especially those he doesn't favor, if he ever favors any of them!_"

The door opened and Snape entered, followed by someone who didn't look at all like the Headmaster of a school. But Clara knew that he was Dumbledore. Maybe it was the blue twinkling eyes, his "loving grandfather" looks, she couldn't quite put the finger on it.

"What are you doing in my chair? I told you not to touch anything!"

"And I didn't! I'm sorry if I was rude. It was not my intention. But your chair seemed to be the only piece of furniture in your office that is able to keep one awake."

"She's right, Severus!" the old man said and smiled amused.

Snape swallowed his anger. He was almost steaming through his ears. "_What's his problem?_" she wondered.

"Good evening, Miss Noctus, the old man said in a kind voice. Severus informed me of what he saw happening tonight and of your mission."

"Good evening to you, Professor Dumbledore. Please call me Clara."

"Very well! How did you know? Is my disguise not good enough?" he responded amused.

"Actually, your disguise seems to be good. Or else, your enemies would have spotted you already. It's either that, or they already know about it and they're preparing a trap to eliminate you definitely."

"Plots within plots, isn't it, Severus?" he said, smiling to the grumpy Professor Snape, who didn't respond. "What is it then?"

"Well, I reckoned that Professor Snape wouldn't bring the genitor in his office to see me or inform him about what happened tonight!" she said raising an eyebrow. "So, while that Umbridge person, whom, apparently, I have to avoid at any costs, is thinking that she's in charge of the situation, you're fine and well supervising your school, under the mask of an insignificant member of the staff. Right?"

"Very correct. I see that your spirit of deduction doesn't seem to have been affected by your magical exhaustion. Severus…told me you've been hit four times by Cruciatus, plus Harakiri, which didn't seem to work as it should have, and of course…the Mark. I have many questions for you, dear girl."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore. But first I have an important question."

"Just one?" he smiled.

"Well, actually it's not just one. But this I have to know now."

"All right. Ask it."

She turned to face Snape. He looked rather astonished.

"Professor Snape, what is my mission?"

He didn't answer right away. He looked at Dumbledore, who nodded.

"The Dark Lord wants you to be integrated in Hogwarts' staff to observe Potter closely and to influence him to take his place among Death Eaters when he completes his education."

"Really?!?!? In case he's as blind as he is stupid and infatuated! I might be older than Potter, but I'm not old enough to be a teacher! Plus, I don't have talent for it. And what the hell was I going to teach, since I lived all my life with Muggles?"

"Precisely, my dear. You were to teach _Muggle Studies_." Dumbledore answered. "But you are correct. You are not old enough to be a teacher. Not even for first years. Well then, what should we do?"

"You know what will happen, Headmaster!" Snape said with a grim face.

"If you two don't mind, Sirs, before we continue this little late night chat, is there a spell to stop this pain in my left arm? And maybe a revigorating potion of some sort? Because otherwise, you are going to have this conversation without me." Clara interrupted them, gasping.

Dumbledore smiled at her. Such a warm and sincere smile, that she couldn't help but smile back.

Snape entered a small room and retrieved two vials before walking back into the room once more.

"Drink this, Miss Noctus."

So she drank it. Horrible taste! But she felt like a burst of energy was pumped through her veins.

"Now give me your left arm, please!"

She extended it and Snape poured a semi-liquid substance on the mark. It eased some of the pain, but not all of it.

"It hurts terribly, I presume," said Dumbledore looking at the steamy red mark.

"It hurts, and itches and burns in the same time, Sir."

Clara was still in Snape's chair behind the desk. The two men were in front of her.

"Do you think you could answer some questions now, my dear girl?"

"Yes, Professor. Go ahead."

"You do realize that if this situation would have been different, I wouldn't put you through this in your condition. But it seems you are to go to Malfoy Manor as soon as possible. Any unnecessary delay would put your life and Severus's in danger."

"Don't worry about me, Sir. I'll hold on just fine."

"Yes, I'm sure you will, Clara. So, first thing's first. How did you survive the curses inflicted on you tonight? They would have driven anybody crazy, if not worse."

"Well, Professors, the Crucio thing didn't affect me much. The first one was harder. But I just imagined the pain as a veil passing through my body like a breeze... I guess Draco didn't put much force in it."

"I can assure you, Miss Noctus that Draco didn't hold back, not even once!" Snape said.

"Hmm, very interesting, Clara. It is as I always said. The power of one's mind is limitless. And the Harakiri?"

"Wow! That was an awesome illusion! I really did see the blade in the moonlight. It was beautiful and very attractive. But Draco didn't foresee that I actually might have a good reason to want to live. My mistake was that I completely forgot that the Japanese suicide ritual involves spilling your guts on the floor!" she said wincing. "So I stabbed myself in the heart."

"Are you implying that you acted? You faked it?" Snape burst.

"Yes, I did."

"Remarkable! You are a very interesting person, Clara!" the Headmaster said.

"Thank you very much, Sir!" she smiled.

"You're quite welcome. I presume you didn't act concerning the Mark?!?"

"No. And I didn't expect it to hurt like that. Half of the people there must have gone deaf because I screamed for real."

"You certainly have a great capacity for high notes!" Snape said dryly.

"How did you land in this situation, Clara? Why not try to find me first?" Dumbledore asked.

"I found a letter from my mother the day that my foster parents died. But I only read it tonight. At one time I was in my room, reading it and the next I was near Voldemort's hide out. All I know is that I thought to myself that I have to find him."

"As time is not our ally tonight, I suggest we use the Pensieve. It's a recipient in which you can put your memories for others to visit them. It's an easier way to see what happened from your point of view."

"Sure, Sir. Whatever is needed for you to take a decision."

"Please, Severus, go to my office and get my Pensieve."

"Of course, Headmaster."

And Snape stepped into the fireplace after throwing some powder into the flames.

"Now, Clara, I need to know two things. I feel a lot of dark energy coming from you, more than I felt in most people. Actually, I only felt it in the presence of a single person I met long ago, when I was a student myself. It was one of my colleagues, Annabella something. Hellas, my memory is affected by age!" He sighted.

"The person you met is probably my grandmother, Annabella Noctus. In her letter, my mother said that in our family the power is transmitted from grandmother to granddaughter and that I'm going to be the strongest witch in my family, because I'm the 13th. That's probably why you feel the darkness inside me so strong."

"It seems to be a plausible explanation, yes. And your mind? Why is it locked?"

"I locked it. You see my magic was quite wild when I was a child. I hid it. I locked it inside me. I guess I just wanted to feel accepted by the others, even though, deep inside, I knew I was different. I've always been afraid that someone will try to read my mind and they will find out who I am. So I blocked the access to my mind!" she said, looking at Snape placing an object made of rock, containing a liquid both transparent and dense. "Actually, I never felt attacked until tonight. Voldemort, Professor Snape, you, Sir. All of you trying to get into my mind. Ah, and let's not forget Lucius Malfoy. Boy, he is persistent!"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, he is. You see he's used to get whatever he wants, most of the time!"

"Not from me, he won't!" Clara declared.

"Now, if you would, I would like you to take out your wand and place it at your temple while your head is over the Pensieve."

"I'm sorry, Sir, I cannot."

"Why is that, Clara? You don't have to fear, it doesn't hurt!"

"I don't fear pain, Sir. I just don't have a wand."

"Oh! I see. Severus, step behind Clara. We'll have to use your wand."

Snape didn't seem very eager to do that. But he did, probably out of curiosity of what might come out of her mind.

Dumbledore was expectant while Snape muttered an incantation. Clara didn't feel anything in particular. She looked at the Headmaster inquisitively.

"That's it? What happened?" she asked. "Are my memories in there?"

"I'm afraid you did a too good job at locking your mind, my dear. We cannot get your memories out of there. I don't like this." Dumbledore answered worried.

"Maybe there is a way, Professor. If I get relaxed enough, maybe you or Professor Snape could get into my mind."

"And how do you suggest getting relaxed?"

"Headmaster, if I may," Snape suddenly said, "I have a question for Miss Noctus that is troubling me."

"Of course, Severus, go ahead."

"Why is it that you didn't fight back? During the initiation? We all felt the tremendous power inside you, but when you stepped into the circle, it wasn't there anymore!"

"I don't know how powerful I am, Professor. But I didn't want to risk hurting Draco. And so, I cumulated my energy inside me, where it sleeps even now, because I'm afraid that if I release it, I might kill or hurt someone."

"Are you insane? How long do you think your body can take all that pressure?" Snape yelled at her.

"You put yourself at danger, Clara!" Dumbledore said. "You're not as Dark as you may want to seem."

"The problem is how to get my memories out. Professor Snape, I need your help. Would you please take off your shirt?"

"What for?!"

"I will try to adjust my heat beating with yours and it's much easier if I put my ear at your chest and I feel the warmth of you body directly. So, would you? Please? And could you sit on the floor?"

Snape didn't seem to enjoy this at all. But he took his shirt off and sat down, with his legs gathered beneath him. Clara walked to him and sat in his lap. She put her head on his shoulder, breathing at the base of his neck. She could feel how uneasy he was.

"Please hug me. And when you'll feel that my body is relaxed, and then you try to enter my mind."

Snape wrapped his arms around her reluctantly. She was cold. She felt his heart beat strongly and a scent, indescribable but nice, coming from him She soon begun drifting away.

Snape closed his eyes as he begun relaxing as well, even though having this complete stranger in his arms wasn't really what he enjoyed.

Images invaded Snape's mind. A wall of bricks falling…and another. Then, a storm. A curtain of dust and wind. As he looked closely he saw that it was a tornado. Huge, violent and noisy. But it started to diminish little by little. And suddenly he was on a green field. All he could see was tall, green grass and a clear sky. It smelled like eucalyptus. So relaxing and quiet. A strong headache hit him as he received glimpses of her thoughts and memories.

Clara wrapped her arms around his neck with a lot of strength and he tightened his embrace.

Dumbledore was standing in front of them. It was odd to see the emotionless Severus Snape having that girl in his arms. And she…she had had the audacity to go ask Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort to give her the Mark and a mission. What troubled this old but very wise man was that Voldemort accepted with almost no fight. Had he gone so desperate in destroying Harry? What was in this girl's mind? And…there was no light in her. Not even a glimpse. Yet, she risked her life and sanity so that young Malfoy wouldn't get hurt or killed by her inner power. She faked almost everything she'd done tonight. But Dumbledore felt her sincerity as they spoke. No doubt about that. What is there to do?

Snape felt frustration, fear, loneliness and despair in his entire being. Feelings from this girl standing on his lap, holding so strong to him…Then he heard a strange noise in his mind, something like a strong wind. "_Get out, now! I can't hold it back anymore!_" he heard her voice. He saw the tornado forming very near to the field he was in, and retrieved immediately from her mind.

As he regained himself again and opened his eyes, he saw Dumbledore pacing in front of him. Clara was in his arms, but the hold wasn't firm anymore and she seemed unconscious.

"So quickly, Severus?"

"I don't know how quick it was, Headmaster, but she poured memories, thoughts and feelings in my mind so rapidly…my head is about to explode."

"Quickly, get them into the Pensieve, my boy!"

Snape levitated Clara on the armchair near the fireplace and sat above the Pensieve, pouring white-silver strands of his temple and in the liquid. As he finished, both him and Dumbledore sank head first in the liquid and their conscious selves entered Clara's world as their bodies remained in the room.

Dumbledore saw the suffering of young Clara when she discovered that she was different, not just from the kids of her age, but also from everybody around. He saw the lonely Clara in her teenage years, others calling her a freak so many times that she started to believe it herself. Then, her adoptive parents dying and the finding of the letter from her mother. The smile on her face reading it. Like if she discovered where she belonged.

Clara's body collapsed on the floor, letter in hand, her lips murmuring "_Voldemort…_" And last but not least, the events that had occurred tonight.

Finally, they got out of her thoughts.

She was still on the armchair, now awake, but looking like a ghost.

"My dear girl, you don't look good at all. You need to rest!" Dumbledore said.

"Professor, what I need is an answer from you, please!" Clara responded with a weak voice.

"But you said it yourself, Miss Noctus, there isn't any possibility to integrate you in the school's staff!" Snape said as he was putting his shirt on.

"I'm really in difficulty, my dear, because, you see, I'm no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts, therefore I cannot promise you anything."

"I have no doubt you will regain your position before the end of this school year, Sir! Can't I join the students, if not the staff?"

"And just how do you think you'll be able to approach Potter when you are in first year?" Snape snapped at her.

"I can learn! I can pass the exams and integrate into their year…his year!"

"It's not such a bad idea, Clara." Dumbledore replied. But how are you going to study? I can't keep you here until I'm reinstated, you know!"

"No need, Professor. She's to be at the Malfoy Manor…indefinitely!" Snape answered.

"Malfoy certainly has a library, Sir. And his son is a student here. I'll borrow his books."

"It's getting very late, Severus. You'll take Clara to Lucius for now."

"So, can I come as a student next year, Sir?"

"If I'm reinstated…and if you pass your exams, yes, you can, Clara."

"Thank you so much for this, Professor!" she said, her eyes kind and full of hope, something that Dumbledore saw for the first time at her. "I will not disappoint you!"

"I know you won't Clara! You will tell to anyone interested that we did speak tonight, but I rejected the idea of you being in the staff and said you'll do better as a student, since you are not magically instructed."

"Yes, Professor. Goodbye and thank you again!"

"Goodbye Clara, Severus."

And he was gone. If she were not exhausted and drained of power and strength, she could have jumped up and down of happiness. But she was about to crumble as she tried to stand up. Snape grabbed her quickly.

"So, what do you think?" Dr. Billings asked the man standing in front of her desk, studying the readings of Mark's equipment.

"You know, Suzanne, that a human brain is very complex. We only use about 10 of its capacity. 9.3, to be exact. Your patient…I've never seen anything like these readings, and I've been in the business for about 30 years."

"Your diagnosis, Doc?"

"It's more advice than a diagnosis, Suzanne. Don't give up on her. Her mind is wandering now. We may never know where or why, but this girl is beating an illness for which there is no cure just to be where she is now. No matter how long she will be in a coma, don't put her to sleep!"

"Easier said than done. But I don't know how long my boss will let me keep her!"

'When he will decide otherwise, I'll move her to my clinic. I'll make a full report and send it to you as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Doc, for everything!" Suzanne said as she walked him to the door.

She then returned to her patient who was deeply sleeping. The readings indicated general exhaustion and a drop in blood pressure.

Lucius and Narcissa were talking in front of the fireplace, when the flames turned green and Snape, holding Clara closely to him, got out in a graceful movement.

"It's almost four in the morning, Severus! What took you so long?" Lucius exclaimed.

"Good…morning, Narcissa," Snape bowed his head to the lady of the house. "We met Dumbledore, Lucius! I'll tell you immediately what happened, but first we must put her in bed. She's in a very bad shape!" he added, Clara still in his grip, barely breathing.

"Follow me, Severus!" said Narcissa as she walked towards the stairs.

Snape levitated Clara into the room Narcissa had had prepared and put her gently on the bed.

Draco burst into the room in his pajamas.

"Mother, what happened? Oh, hello Severus!"

He couldn't see what they were doing, but as Severus moved to sustain the girl's shoulders, he could see that his mother was undoing her corset, getting off her skirt as well. They covered her with a blanket.

Draco just froze in the doorway, strange feelings bursting out of him. The image of this girl he had forced down to the ground with four Cruciatus curses, who got up even though he was begging her in his mind "_Don't get up!_" the Harakiri that didn't work as it should. The tears falling down her face as she stabbed herself in the heart.

"_Oh, get a grip on yourself, Draco! Why should you care?_" he braced himself.

But his eyes fell on her again. All he could see now was her face, white as if she was dead. A round face, with long, dark eyelashes, full lips, straight nose. Her dark blond hair, almost brown, with lighter blond strips reversed on the pillow. He shook her image from his mind and followed Snape and his mother down in the living room. Severus was already discussing with his parents.

"…and someone should keep an eye on her tonight. I don't know what are her reactions to what happened, so she should be kept under observation. Actually, I believe that she won't wake up very soon!" Snape said.

"So, you're on your way to the Dark Lord now. You wouldn't happen to know how long she's to stay here?" Lucius inquired.

"No. I'm sorry, Lucius, Narcissa, I have to leave."

"Have no worry, Severus, she will be well treated!" Narcissa said.

Snape nodded and stepped once more into the green flames.

"So, I'll go watch over her now."

"Narcissa, you should get some sleep. Let one of the house elves see to her."

"I'll watch her, father!" Draco found himself saying. "_What the fuck? What is this feeling inside me? Why, why do I care if she dies in her sleep?_"

"Very well, son. You do that!" Lucius said watching him with suspicion and leaving towards his bedroom.

His mother gave him a grateful look as she followed his father.

So Draco entered the bedroom where Clara was sleeping, conjured an armchair and sat besides the bed trying to sort out in his mind what had happened that night and trying to not fall asleep.

A ray of light falling on his face awoke him, and he swore in his mind for being so weak and succumbing to his tiredness. As his eyes became more used to the light, he saw that the girl had moved in her sleep, uncovering herself totally.

Draco moved his eyes from her legs up to her black panties and stopped on her back. Her back, tattooed with two black wings on each side of the spine, descending until reaching her bottom. He rose from his chairs and drew himself closer to have a better look. He had his face so close to her back that he could see all the details of the work. "_Well I have to give credit to the Muggle who did this. It's magnificent!_" He checked her out, now that he was closer. She wasn't fat but she wasn't skinny either. Her skin looked smooth and she smelled nice.

"Found what you were looking for?" 

Draco startled at the sound of her voice, waking him up from his thoughts.

"You…you're up!" he said in shock.

She turned her head.

"Well, with your breath tickling my skin, it was hard to stay asleep!" she said giggling.

Draco suddenly felt very hot and his cheeks colored.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No problem. When did I arrive?" she said, shifting her position and pulling the blanket over herself.

Draco was puzzled and stared at her, unable to react normally. Her calm voice, with no shade of anger and resentfulness…that's what was wrong. "_I would have taken the opportunity to take revenge on someone who just hexed me the other night!_" he thought.

"Well?!?" 

"Well, what?" he asked.

"When did I arrive?"

'Oh, that! Severus brought you at about 3 or 4 in the morning."

'I see. Well, thanks for staying with me. If you don't mind, I have a request!" she said, as she got up from her bed almost totally naked, looking around the room.

Draco's jaw dropped but he looked away.

"Sure!" he answered, gulping and trying to get rid of her image inside his head.

"Ah, there it is. Snape did something to my trunk yesterday to shrink it. The problem is I don't know the spell to return it back to normal, not that I would have a wand to do that... Could you help me?" she said getting closer to him and handing what looked like a matchbox-sized trunk.

Draco turned around and met her amber eyes, almost yellow. Her face was still white as parchment, but her lips did have some color. She didn't seem bothered at all to be in the same room with him wearing nothing but her underwear.

"You see, I'd like to take a shower, but also to change my clothes, and I can't turn it back!" she added.

"I'll be right back!" he said and left to his room to get his wand.

"_Nicely done, Clara! This will be easier than I thought! I just have to remember not to show any emotion when I see weird stuff. And I have to know exactly what are my powers,_" she thought sitting in the armchair beside her bed.

Draco went to his dormitory, which was three rooms further than Clara's. He took his wand and conjured a clock. "_Hmm, almost noon. No wonder my stomach is rumbling. I missed breakfast._" He re-entered Clara's room and found her in the armchair he had conjured the other night, staring at the window. She wasn't someone you could call beautiful, but he found her very attractive, mysterious, exotic…a riddle.

"Could you please give me your trunk? I will change it back immediately."

She smiled feebly and walked to him, extending her hand. A strange noise came from her.

"Sorry about that. My stomach is rather empty!"

"It's OK. It's almost noon, so we'll have lunch. I suppose you didn't have time for dinner yesterday, and we missed breakfast this morning. ENGORGIO!" he said pointing his wand and making the trunk regain its original size.

"Actually, I haven't eaten anything in almost two days!" she said smiling, satisfied that she could go through her things in her trunk.

Draco didn't say anything in return. He really didn't know what to think.

She was taking out a toothbrush and toothpaste, than shampoo. And as if Draco wasn't in the room, she entered the bathroom, let the water running, took off her last piece of clothing and entered the shower.

Draco was amazed by such lack of shame and decency, besides all the cold sweat produced by his highly active hormones. He had never met a girl like that. His girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, who was also his housemate, was chaste and shy, even though she never refused one of his fantasies. He actually kind of hated her because his father obliged him to befriend her. He wasn't really attracted to Pansy. Suddenly realizing he was standing mouth opened in the room of his guest, he returned to his room and started undressing to get a shower. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Dragon dear, may I come in?" he heard the voice of his mother.

'Yes, mother."

"How is she? Any change? And how are you?"

"She's taking a shower."

"Stop joking, Draco. Severus said she wouldn't be up so soon!"

"Well, for once he was wrong!" he said with a soft sigh.

"Oh…I hoped we could have our little chat about last night, now that your father is in town for the day, my Dragon. I've been worried sick since Lucius came to fetch you."

"I'll be short. The Dark Lord needed me to torture this girl. I threw four Crucios at her, mother! And she got up! He was furious and asked me to get her on her knees. I thought to myself she won't be able to take another Unforgivable so I casted Harakiri. But it went wrong! I don't know why. Anyway, she got on her knees and begged like they all do. But there's something about her…about this whole thing…I can't quite put my finger on it!"

"I'm sorry, Draco! I'm so sorry!" she said, looking away so that her son did not see the tears in her eyes.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, mother!" Draco replied and hugged her tight.

She gasped in surprise, for that was a very rare gesture from her son.

"All right, I'll let you shower now, Draco!" she said regaining her ice-cold self. "I'll tell the house elves to prepare whatever suits for lunch. I don't think I want to know what she eats, actually."

"I'll be downstairs soon, mother."

And so he entered his bathroom and took a cold shower, hoping it would drive away the images shaping in his mind.

Clara was drying her hair with a towel. Although she felt better after washing herself, she was still weak. She let her magic flow in her, feeling like she had electricity running inside her body. It was a nice feeling, tickling every nerve. She brushed her hair but couldn't find any plug in the room or any electric device whatsoever to actually be able to use a hair dryer, so it was still sloppy. "_I guess they don't have electricity around. Probably they don't even use it nor need it!_"

She dressed herself, taking an emerald green outfit: long skirt – low waist, a very wide V-shape blouse and black shoes. No jewelery except for her earrings. She put on some perfume and exited her room. "_So, let's take a look around and see the beauty of Malfoy Manor!_"

One thing was for certain: the Manor looked huge, like a small castle. And the chambers were very tall, she saw that in her room. It was full of light, with big windows everywhere. She walked along the hallway and passed many different doors but didn't dare open them. She walked down the stairs, walked in a huge entrance hall that could very well have been a small ballroom. She saw only one door open and, as she entered that room, her jaw dropped.

"I think I died and went to heaven!" she spoke out loud.

What she saw in there was the biggest library ever, built on two stages, with books all over the place on the walls, from bottom to top, and big sofas in the middle of the room. In the left corner to the entrance there was a big Victorian-style desk with a comfortable leather armchair.

"You did not die and you've only found our library," Draco's voice reasoned behind her.

"This is the most beautiful library I've ever laid eyes on!" she said, facing Draco.

"Hmm…lunch is ready. Mother is expecting us."

She nodded and followed him through the hallway. They entered another enormous room, with a table for at least 50 people. His mother was waiting for them at one head of the table and Clara observed that it was set for three people.

"_So Lucius is out. Or I'm not to eat. Not likely! Draco has so much of his mother, even if his features are identical to his father's!_"

"Good day, Mrs. Malfoy. My name is Clara Noctus!"

"I know," came an iceberg-like answer. "Welcome to our home!" Narcissa said, with a little bow of her head. "I hope you're feeling better."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. I am indeed in a better shape than yesterday."

Clara suddenly felt like she wasn't hungry at all. If that was a welcome, then a kick in the behind would have been as if she'd been offered cookies. "_I can't blame her! I wouldn't like it a bit for a fucker like Voldemort to make me take a total stranger in my house for an indefinite amount of time._"

"We've ordered the house elves for whatever suits," Draco tried to break the ice. "I…we didn't know what your favorite meals would be."

"Thanks, Draco. It's very considerate!" she said cracking a smile. "But how do these…house elves know what I usually eat?"

"The house elves are very powerful magical creatures, loyal to wizard families. They have special abilities!" Narcissa answered as coldly as before.

"I see."

The silence was annoying. Clara stared at her empty plate.

Suddenly, food appeared before Narcissa and Draco. And glasses of wine as well. But nothing in front of her. "_Are they going to starve me to death?_" she asked herself with watering mouth as the flavors from the plates tickled her nose. But she didn't say anything. Draco looked at her.

"Mother, I think Clara should eat something. She didn't have anything in two days."

"What are you talking about, Draco?" his mother asked taking her eyes out of her plate. "What's going on? Miss Noctus, explain yourself!" she said rather irritated.

"I…I don't know what happened. And trust me, if I wanted to kill myself I wouldn't do starvation."

"Dinky!" Narcissa said in an upper tone.

A strange little creature popped into the dinning room. Big round eyes, ears like bat's wings, very small body for such a big head.

"Mistress called. What is Mistress' wish?"

"Why isn't our guest served? Talk quickly!" she snapped at the creature.

"Mistress said whatever suits. Dinky made for Mistress and Master Draco. But Dinky can't read guest. Dinky doesn't know what suits guest!" he said bowing to the ground.

"What do you mean, you stupid, useless creature?" Draco asked in disgust.

But before the poor elf got to answer, Clara intervened.

"It's all right, Mrs. Malfoy. Can I tell him now what I would have?"

"You do that, Miss Noctus."

"Please get me the same meal as Draco."

The elf looked at Narcissa for confirmation.

"What are you waiting for twit, a written invitation?" Draco said. "Go!"

And the elf was gone with a pop! Almost immediately, Clara's food appeared. She smiled.

"It's…" Draco started with a smug look on his face.

"Somon fumé à la Norvegienne, yes, I know!" Clara interrupted him.

"You do?! And you speak French!" Draco gulped.

"Oh, just a few words. Enough to face a small conversation," Clara replied.

"It seems you have been educated a little, Miss Noctus!" Narcissa said.

"It's Clara, ma'am. And yes, I have been. Just because I've been raised by Muggles doesn't mean I'm a savage!" she said, smile whipped off her face and eyes on the food.

The icy atmosphere returned. They didn't talk any longer during lunch. She and Draco had chicken breast with honey crust and baked potatoes and for desert, apple pie. She didn't glance at any of them and as she finished, she just said:

"Thank you for lunch! Good afternoon."

She walked slowly back to her room. She opened the window to get some fresh air and to take a peak on the estate.

Meanwhile, in the dining room… 

"How rude!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"You did offend her, mother."

"And what was that all about? With the food?"

"Father said he couldn't read her mind and you know how good he is in Legilimency. Perhaps the elves couldn't see what suits her."

'Or perhaps she did it on purpose to not think of anything in particular. I don't like her. And I don't want her hovering about the Manor. You'll be in school, my Dragon, Lucius is always out for business…"

"Don't worry, mother. I have the feeling you won't see her much."

"Really? Why do you say that? Do you have a plan already?" she said with a mischievous smile.

"It's not about my plan, mother. When I went to fetch her for lunch, she was admiring the library. My guess is that she will spend most of her time there. Besides, Christmas break will arrive shortly. I'll go see her now."

"Be very careful around her, my Dragon. I don't like her at all."

Draco nodded and walked towards Clara's bedroom. He knocked briefly.

"Come in."

She was standing in the armchair, looking rather sad. She turned her head as he closed the door behind him but didn't say anything, she just watched him sit on the edge of the bed. She sighted.

Images of her being stricken down by his curses, barely breathing, and the tears in her eyes haunted Draco. He couldn't get rid of them, of the shame and guilt…and that troubled him deeply. He was going soft.

"So, you'll go back to school tomorrow?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes, I am. But I'll be back for Christmas holidays."

"I see."

"Look…I'm sorry. Really sorry!" He couldn't look at her so he went to the window.

"For what just happened for lunch or for torturing me?"

Draco gulped. He had never met someone to speak so directly. Except for the orders his father gave him.

"Err…for both, I guess."

"Lunch wasn't your fault. And I don't blame your mother for not wanting me here or for supposing I'm a complete idiot because I was raised by Muggles. As for last night…you didn't seem to have second thoughts about torturing me…then again, I guess you had no choice but to obey him. I believe that you are curious about what happened."

"As a matter of fact, yes! I'm curious. I casted those spells perfectly. You didn't look as affected as you should, he said trying to face her. But what intrigues me the most is that you didn't fight back! Where did all the energy I felt when I arrived go?"

She smiled and she walked to him. She was standing so close that he felt she was taking all his air.

"I restrained myself, Draco. And your curses may have been perfectly cast, but I overcame them."

"Impossible! No way had you, who have no magical training whatsoever, overcame such a powerful curse as the Cruciatus! And Harakiri as well!"

"Yes way, Draco!" she said, stepping back and making some space between them.

"Let's just say, as a hypothesis, that you can beat Cruciatus. But Harakiri worked, even if not as it should have!"

"Only the illusion of the blade worked."

"What do you mean?" he asked very puzzled.

"I saw it shining. It was quite attractive. Only my wish to live overcame the wish to kill myself you induced."

"But you stabbed yourself in the heart!!!"

"Oops! Sorry about that! It slipped my mind that I was supposed to slide the blade into my stomach" she said laughing quietly. She looked amused at him, while Draco was trying to process what he just heard.

"You…acted?!? All was just an act?" he said shaking his head.

"Yes and no. The first Crucio, I felt it. And getting the mark hurt like hell!" she said extending her left arm and watching the mark which turned black on her forearm now.

He stared at her arm, conscious that soon he will probably be obligated to bear the same mark as she is.

"This is getting very weird. Why are you doing this? Is it the Dark Lord's plan? He doesn't trust my parents anymore?"

"This has nothing to do with Voldemort, Draco. And you will know details of my plan if and when I consider it fitting that you so. As for trust, I doubt Voldemort trusts anybody. Sooner or later, you'll have to choose sides."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Draco! It's quite obvious that you're looking for a way out of Voldemort's grip on your life. But in a war you can't be neutral. So if you're not on his side…"

"Stop pretending you know me and understand me! You know nothing!" he burst out.

"If you react like that…it means I guessed correctly!" she said smiling. "But you should go welcome your visitors now."

"What?!"

"Didn't you hear the bell ring?"

"We have none."

"Oh…I must have imagined it, then."

"You didn't imagine it. But that bell rings only for the residents of the house. The permanent ones, that is. I'll go down, see who it is."

She blocked his way to the door and stared him in the eyes.

"If you ever need something, anything, I'm here for you, Draco. Things are not what they appear to be. And I would like to have another chat with you, if that's all right."

"Okay!" he whispered, lost in her amber eyes. "_Snap out of it, Draco! You don't owe anything to anybody!_"

She stood aside, making room for him to pass. As he closed the door, she let herself fall onto the bed, the room turning around her. She was exhausted and started to drift away.

When Draco arrived downstairs he looked worried and thoughtful.

"Good afternoon father, Severus!" he greeted the two men.

"Oh, Draco! I thought you left with your mother for shopping in town!" Lucius said.

'I kept company to our guest, father."

"You don't have to watch her day and night, Draco. As I said last night, she won't be up soon!" Severus said.

"I know that you are always correct in your diagnosis, Severus, but Clara was up at noon. We had lunch, which didn't turn out too well, and we talked just now."

"What?!? She's up? This is no good. Why did you let her get out of bed?" Severus was genuinely worried as he stormed to Clara's room, followed by Lucius and Draco.

Snape didn't bother knocking and he entered. He saw her lying on the bed, looking asleep.

"Draco, why didn't you fire call me immediately? She could be in a coma."

Draco's heart was racing. "_First torture and now I bring her death. Way to go!_"

Snape approached her and checked the pulse at the base of her neck.

Clara was deeply asleep. She was dreaming of last night on the field, only now Voldemort was strangling her. She felt the grip of his cold hand on her neck.

Suddenly, Snape found himself thrown to the wall, Clara's hand on his chest. "_When did she get up? How?_"

Draco and Lucius were in front of the door, mouths opened in disbelief. Not only they didn't expect her to be so strong but also they saw something incredible. On her back, two black wings materialized, looking as if they were made out of smoke and velvet. And now they were stretched out. Big and beautiful.

Draco walked towards her.

"Clara, don't hurt him. We were only trying to see if you were alright."

She turned to face him. Her eyes looked like the iris was on fire. The color of the flames. She smiled at Draco and she released Snape, only to crumble in Draco's arms. While holding her not to fall, Draco felt the wings folding on her back…a silky touch. She gulped and looked at Snape who was recovering from the shock.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Mr. Snape. I was having a bad dream."

She was trembling in Draco's arms. Suddenly, realizing he was holding her, she took a few steps back. She was shaking.

"No problem, Miss Noctus!" Snape answered. "Lucius, Draco…if I could have a minute with your guest, to check if she's all right."

"Of course, Severus. I'll call you when dinner is served."

Snape nodded briefly, the two Malfoys exiting the room.

"Please sit down, Miss Noctus…you don't look very well."

"Call me Clara, Mr. Snape. And I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"Yes, I can see that. Now sit down or I'll make you!" Snape said in a harsh tone.

"What? Another row of torture? I don't think I'm strong enough to hold back my magic!" she answered defiantly, sitting on the edge of the bed nevertheless.

Snape walked to her and held her face up, a small smile flourishing in the corner of his mouth. He checked her eyes, then lifted up his wand and murmured "Lumos!" She was looking into the deep black sea of his eyes. She was calm now.

Snape sustained her gaze. "_What's going on in that mind of yours, Daughter of Fire? And how am I going to protect you from the Dark Lord?_" But Clara couldn't decipher anything of his composed attitude. No feelings shadowed his face.

"It seems you are better indeed. But I recommend you don't push yourself too much."

"Thank you, Mr. Snape."

"As you can imagine, I have questions for you. If you feel up for a conversation, that is."

'I've got more energy flowing through me than you can ever imagine!" she said smiling.

"No doubt. I've never seen anybody recovering so fast after…well, after what happened. And…you may call me Severus when we are not in class."

"Thanks, Severus. As for classes, it's not sure I'll be your student."

"Dumbledore will be reinstated. And you'll enter Hogwarts, I'm certain."

She smiled at him. "_Not so bad after all! I just have to break his shell!_"

"So, what happened at lunch? Draco mentioned it didn't go quite well," Snape continued.

"Well, if you weren't there to read my mind…"she grinned.

And she started telling him all that occurred, but didn't mention her discussion with Draco.

Meanwhile… 

Lucius entered the living room, followed by his son.

"I have a very important mission for you, son. And it's a matter of life and death to our family that you succeed in this task."

"_Oh, sure, dad, everything is! Geez, I hate him! Everything about him!_" Draco thought to himself.

"What is it, father? The Dark Lord wants me to spy on Dumbledore…or to find him?" 

"Stop the mockery, Draco!" Lucius said in an angry tone. "I'm talking about what just happened."

"I'm not sure I quite follow you, father!" Draco answered, defiance still displayed clearly. But Lucius decided to overlook it and made a mental note to award a fitting punishment to his son. Then he continued.

"As you could see a few minutes ago, this young woman who just entered our lives and already ruined them is a very powerful witch. Plus, the Dark Lord seems to like her very much and considers her our way to victory in this war…"

"What am I supposed to do? Quit Hogwarts, marry Clara against her will just to keep a permanent eye on her, father?"

"You will pay for your insolence, Draco! Don't push me!"

"I'm sorry, father!" Draco said with false regret.

"You will not quit school! You know how much the Dark Lord insists on a proper magical education. You have to seduce her, make her fall desperately in love with you. I, of course, will not accept, not formally, that the two of you be together."

"Hmm…do you really think it will work? I mean, she doesn't look that stupid, father."

"You will make it work…and when you succeed, you will be fully rewarded. You are a Malfoy, whether you want the title or not. And you know very well that our family honor is our greatest asset!"

"Yes, father."

"Good! Now go fetch Snape and the girl. Your mother will be home soon and we shall have dinner."

"I don't think it's such a good idea to put mother and Clara in the same room again! Last time it felt like Hell froze over, father!"

"I didn't ask your opinion, son. I'll have a little chat with your mother. Now go!"

"_Fucking bastard! If it weren't for Azkaban, I would kill you right here and now!_" Draco swallowed his fury and made his way up to Clara's room…

Snape watched Clara while she was telling him what had happened. "_She looks so innocent. She isn't even aware of the darkness inside her! Stupid child! What have you done? I need more time in your mind, I need to know how and why you are here!_"

"Don't look at me like that, Severus!" she interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm not looking at you in any particular way."

"Don't think I don't see beyond that composed mask of indifference. Your eyes betray you!"

"Oh! And what do you see in my eyes?"

"Concern, resentfulness…Do you resent me for getting the mark?"

Snape indulged himself a little smile.

"I don't resent you. Nevertheless, you did a very…stupid and childish thing!"

"Tell you what! You stop underestimating me and I don't tell anybody you have feelings underneath your…decorum, OK?"

"You shouldn't be so confident in yourself, Clara. The Dark Lord is a very powerful wizard. You might get burned…literally!"

"Hahaha! Fire is me, don't forget! But thank you!"

"What do you thank me for?"

"You know perfectly well what for! Yes, Draco?" she said turning to the door.

Draco didn't even get the chance to knock on the door. Snape gave her a quizzical look, while Draco entered the room.

"You could feel me?"

"No Draco, but I did see a shadow moving at the bottom of the door…and I doubted your father would be behind it. It was just a lucky guess!" she said grinning.

"Well, you look better. Father would like you to join us for dinner, Severus!"

Snape nodded in agreement. Clara got up and went looking for something in her trunk.

"Voila!" she murmured. "Well, gentlemen, enjoy your dinner."

"Aren't you coming?" Draco asked.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? Stepping on your mother's toes like that might get me into trouble. Besides, I'm dying for a smoke!"

"You smoke?" Snape asked.

"Might I remind you Sir that I am of age?"

"Nevertheless, I think it would be polite for you to come to dinner," Snape answered.

"All right, I'm coming! I'll be there in five minutes!" she answered, lighting a cigarette with her finger (she muttered "Fire").

Draco stared at her in disbelief while Snape was pushing him out of the room.

She finally arrived downstairs.

"Good evening!" she saluted everyone in the living room. Narcissa was glaring daggers at her, but didn't comment.

"Oh, dear Miss Noctus! So good to see you're better!" Lucius said with false politeness.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy!" she said smiling back at him.

"Please, call me Lucius! Let me tell you how glad we are to have you as a guest!" he continued, taking her by the shoulders and starting to walk to the dining room.

Clara saw the disgust on the others faces as she got pushed around by Lucius.

Malfoy Sr was very gallant with her. Obviously he wanted her to enjoy her stay at the Manor, but it wasn't because he was being a great host or because he was doing his Master a favor. Clara noticed the effort he was making and realized that it wasn't out of the greatness of his heart. "S_o, he'll either try something himself or he'll make Draco do something. Or I'll be attacked both ways! Wicked!_"

The dinner went on without incident. The food was astute but the atmosphere was rather…uncomfortable. She chatted mostly with Lucius and about nothing really.

Narcissa hardly said a word, Snape and Draco were glancing at Clara once in a while as if she were an oddity of the nature. And it was finally over. Snape left, Narcissa excused herself saying she was rather tired. Clara was left in the living room with Draco and Lucius.

"Well, thank you for the delicious dinner. I think I shall retire now! Good night, gentlemen!" she said, turning to go.

"Leaving us so soon, dear Clara? Please join us for a glass of cognac!" Lucius said.

"Oh…I don't know if I should drink…I mean, mixing alcohol and the medicine Mr. Snape gave me…"

"Nonsense! I'm sure you can have a sip! Draco, why don't you serve us three a glass?"

Draco got up of his chair and poured three glasses. She could see he didn't enjoy his father's presence. And she wasn't sure he enjoyed hers either.

"Thanks!" she said, looking at Draco. But he avoided her gaze and turned to give his father the glass.

Lucius expected her to choke with the sip she took, but she swallowed her drink.

"I'll be right back!" she said raising from the armchair and moving quickly to her room.

"She can't take a mere glass of cognac!" Lucius commented with an evil grin on his face.

Draco didn't respond. He knew almost for sure that she was gone to retrieve the cigarettes. Indeed, she came back a minute later, with a small white box in her hand and a mischievous smile on her lips.

"I hope you don't mind I smoke, Lucius! Do you fancy a cigarette?" she extended her left arm.

"_She does it on purpose, for father to see she's one of them…to see the Mark!_" Draco was thinking.

Lucius was puzzled by her habit and her attitude, but he forced himself to smile and look away from her Mark.

"No thank you, Clara. I don't smoke. But be my guest!"

"I am your guest!" she replied smiling. "Draco?"

"Draco doesn't smoke!" Lucius said sharply, before the boy could answer.

But Draco's eyes were saying that he didn't really want to refuse her.

Clara took a cigarette and extended her left palm. She said briefly "Fire!" and a small flame appeared…she lit the cigarette, inhaled some smoke and exhaled it.

Lucius stared at her, his heartbeat accelerating but his figure composed. Clara broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Lucius, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. I don't guarantee I will be able to answer, though."

"Since I don't know for how long the Dark Lord intends to keep me hidden…and he chose your home for me to be in…can I have your permission to study the books in your library?"

"Well, I didn't know you were interested in books…of course, you have my permission but I must warn you…those aren't easy to read…hmm, maybe you should start with something lighter…"

"Lucius, are you afraid I can't read because I was raised by Muggles?" she asked with a mix of worry and bitterness.

"No, but face it…you don't know anything about our world…and…"

"And nothing, Sir! I'm perfectly capable of adapting and if I ask you permission for your library it's in order to get educated not for taking a nap with a book in my arms and pretend I read it!" she burst.

For the first time, Draco saw his father remaining silent in front of someone other than his Master. "_He must really believe she is a good protector. If I was to talk to him like that, I would probably be in a pit full of poisonous snakes right now!_"

"I'm sorry, Lucius. I overreacted. It's time I go to bed. Good night!" she said and left.

"What are you waiting for, Draco? Go after her! Or have you already forgotten your mission?" Lucius hissed at his son.

"No father, I haven't..." Draco answered and walked to Clara's room submissive.

He knocked once but entered without waiting for an answer. She was standing in front of the opened window, smoking. She didn't turn.

"Help yourself with a smoke, Draco. They are on my bed."

Draco took one and walked to the window. Clara extended her left hand and a small flame formed on the middle of her palm. Draco lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"It's been a while since I last smoked. One of my housemates is bringing this stuff into school."

"I thought you wouldn't touch…something so Mugglish!" she responded turning her face to him.

He smiled and took another breath of smoke.

"Father doesn't know. He doesn't approve any contact with the Muggle world."

"And your mother?"

"She doesn't know it either. But not for the same reasons."

"I see…well, I won't tell if you don't."

"Thanks, Clara. You're not that bad after all!"

"Jeez, Draco! I'll take it as a compliment!"

They finished their cigarettes in silence and she turned to close the window.

"Wait a second! I'll throw the butt out the window," Draco said.

"Give it to me."

She extended her hand and he reluctantly put the still burning cigarette butt in it. She put hers as well in her hand. Then, her hand started to glow like if it was on fire and the two pieces of cigarette were completely disintegrated.

Draco took her palm into his hand and looked at the smooth skin. All he saw were tiny blue veins. No burn and no sign of ashes. He looked at her breathless. She was smiling slyly.

"Do you think I could have my hand back?"

"What? Oh, sure!" he said. "Amazing!" but he didn't let her go.

"Draco, snap out of it! It's not a big deal!"

He finally let go of her hand. He murmured a "Good night!" and left the room.

That night, he could barely sleep, trying to sort things out of about what had happened. Too much happened and he was feeling overwhelmed by the situation…by her.

Clara smiled mischievously as he left the room and went to sleep, secretly praying for all this never to end. "_It's too perfect to end now!_" was her last thought, before sliding under the warm blanket and slept a dreamless sleep. And then came the morning…she opened her eyes and saw that she was still there. The clothes she was wearing the other day were on the armchair, folded carefully. They looked washed and ironed. "_House elves!_" she said to herself. A knock on the door.

"Morning, Clara! It's time for breakfast!" Draco announced. And he closed the door.

Clara was downstairs in 10 minutes. But only Draco was there.

"Mother and father had to go to London, but they'll be back by noon," Draco said.

"Oh…good morning to you too! You left so quickly that I didn't have the chance to answer."

"It's OK. Bon apetit!"

"Yeah…can I ask a favor?"

"I guess…"

"Don't worry, Draco! It's not about killing someone. I would like to borrow your books from school, if you don't mind."

"You'll have to wait until Christmas break. I left them at Hogwarts!" he said.

"Oh…all right. Thank you!"

"Don't mention it. I mean it! Father mustn't know."

"Sure, no problem!"

They finished their breakfast and went for a walk outside, to take a tour of the estate.

**-**

20


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Chapter 4

_Waiting for the Christmas break_

Clara and Draco were walking in the front garden of the Manor without talking. Today Draco would return to Hogwarts and she would be at his house with only his mother, most of the time.

It was a very cold day, as Christmas was only two weeks away.

"Draco, where is Gringotts bank?"

"Huh? Why do you need to know?"

"I have to go there to withdraw some money and make some shopping," she answered dryly.

"Well, it's in London. You could talk to Father about going, or Mother."

"Yeah…and where are we now?"

"The Manor is in Southern England, in Wiltshire. And Hogwarts is in Scotland."

"I see. Thanks!"

"_So, she's got some money! And she knows about Gringotts. But how do I make her fall for me? Be a Slytherin, Draco! Besides, Father is right for once. I am a Malfoy._"

There was silence again. Clara was looking at the teenager beside her. So polite, so cold! And so full of hate and preconceptions! But she didn't feel pity for him. "_I have to respect him. It's not with vinegar that one attracts flies. He'll be mine soon!_"

They got back in the house, their cheeks pink with the cold outside. His parents were in the living room but ceased all discussion as they heard them come in.

"Good morning." Clara said as politely as she could.

She walked toward Lucius and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Lucius, I'm very sorry about last night. I was out of line."

"Not to worry, Clara. Apologies accepted," he answered.

She nodded and, a minute later, she was back in her room. Not long after, someone knocked on the door.

"You can enter without knocking, Draco…." She started saying, but swallowed her other words when she saw Narcissa standing in front of her door. She forced a smile.

"May I enter, Clara?"

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy. Please, have a sit," she said pointing to the armchair Draco had conjured Friday night.

They sat in silence for a moment, Narcissa checking her. She finally spoke:

"My husband thinks that you and I started on the wrong foot, so to speak. He thinks we should become friends of some sort and that I shouldn't judge you by the…persons who raised you."

"Does he? And what do you think?" Clara asked her, staring her in the eyes with a very harsh look on the face.

Narcissa seemed to have a hard time in speaking her mind. But she looked back into Clara's eyes, sustaining her gaze.

"I…I don't trust you, I don't like you being in my house and, most of all, I don't like you around my son!" she burst.

"Yes, I know. It was obvious. And I suppose you don't quite agree with the idea of Draco becoming Voldemort's slave!"

"Absolutely not!" Narcissa said and immediately covered her mouth in horror.

Clara smiled slyly at her.

"Well, at least I know where you stand. Don't worry, I won't tell!"

Narcissa's face showed worry, hate and puzzlement. She didn't know if she could trust her and, actually, she didn't want to trust this girl. Nevertheless, she regained her composure.

"Draco will be leaving after lunch."

"Oh, all right! So I guess…most of the time, anyway, we will be the only ones in the house, with Mr. Malfoy being out for business and all…" Clara said.

"Yes!" Narcissa answered and went to the door.

Clara followed her and, when she reached the doorknob, extended her hand.

"Truce, then?" she asked Narcissa.

"Truce…for now, but only if you promise we shall have another chat…a serious one…when we'll have some privacy!" Narcissa answered but didn't shake her hand in return.

Clara nodded and closed the door behind her. She took two packs of cigarettes out of her trunk and put them in her skirt pocket and went knocking on Draco's door.

"Enter," he answered.

He was making his clothes float and fold in his trunk. Clara smiled and stopped in the doorway to admire the show. "_I bet I can do it, even if I don't have a wand!_"

"I thought you might need some of these." she said to Draco and threw the cigarettes in his trunk.

Draco looked at her, curious that they've just met and she is giving him something that wouldn't be easily obtained for one closed in the manor.

"What about you, Clara? I'm not sure I can give them back…I mean, I don't know if I can buy two other, to replace them."

"Don't worry! Just be careful at school…and either stay away from Umbridge or become her favourite student…I believe that the second option suit you better….for your cover. "

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, visibly irritated.

Clara stepped very close to him, so close that their lips almost touched. Draco held his breath and raised an eyebrow.

"Just because your father and Voldemort didn't notice your hesitations, it doesn't mean you're so good in concealing them."

She turned around, whipping his face gently with her hair and walked towards the door. She gave him one last look before closing the door.

Draco stood in the middle, unable to move. She popped her head through the door.

"And, Draco? Breath!" and she left.

Draco exhaled loudly. "_She's unbelievable! I'm sure she's reading my thoughts…but I never felt her trying to make her way inside my mind!"_

He finished packing and went downstairs for lunch. She was already there, actually having a civilized discussion with his mother.

Lunch was uneventful and the time came for Draco to return to Hogwarts.

One thing was for sure, Clara never saw such a cold farewell in a family. Draco didn't get kissed or embraced by any of his parents (not that she would have expected that kind of gesture from Lucius).

"Good luck in classes, Draco." Clara said.

He simply nodded in response and disappeared into the green flames of the fireplace.

She excused herself and headed to the Malfoy library with a big grin across her face. "_So, I'll start with the right side of the room, first book on the bottom."_

And she took it out of the shell. "_Hmm, how appropriate: Lexicon of jinxes and hexes!" _

She sat in an armchair by one of the huge windows lighting this magic room.

Twenty minutes later she was "eating" the last page with her eyes. "_Only 1583 pages! I need some more!"_ She put the book back to its place and took out the next one…a few minutes later, she took another. And so, it was already dinner time and she had read about twenty very interesting books.

Lucius was looking at her. He had been observing her for the last hour without her being aware of his presence in the doorway. "_What is she looking for exactly? She's passing from one book to another…she's certainly not reading or memorizing anything…hmm…who sent you to spy on me, girl?...and what have you been asked to find in my library?"_

"Hmm. Clara, would you like to join us for dinner?"

She looked at him with such joy and content on her face that Lucius almost didn't recognize her. She was glowing and her eyes got once again that amber colour.

"Sure, Lucius. Let me wash my hands and I'll be right there." she said smiling slightly.

"_What is she up to? Does the Dark Lord doubt me and my commitment? Or is she Dumbledore's spy? No, that can't be…she was with Snape and he would never betray the Dark Lord…again…" _Lucius thought, frustration rising inside as he was looking at her entering the diner room. "_Maybe I shouldn't have given this mission to Draco and take it myself…surely she won't be able to resist me!"_

Clara was looking back into the ice-blue eyes of this man in front of her _"…now, that's a devil in disguise…sadistic one…I bet life with you is a peach…I will kill you myself, Lucius…and that's a promise!_ _"_

After dinner, the three went into the living room. Lucius poured two glasses of cognac. He gave one to Clara and kept one for himself. The silence was ears-piercing and Clara was looking at the flames in order to avoid their gaze.

Suddenly, Narcissa spoke: "As my husband will be tomorrow with business in London, would you like to go for shopping, Clara?"

Clara almost chocked with her drink but succeeded in concealing it and answered with a smile at the end of her lips.

"I would like that very much, Mrs. Malfoy. But I have to go to Gringotts Bank in London first, for a withdrawal."

"Certainly that won't be necessary!" Lucius answered. "You are our guest, Clara."

"I'm afraid I have to insist, Lucius. I benefit of your generosity too much already…besides, I have to do some serious shopping. Do they use Muggle currency at Gringotts? In fact, my question should be: what kind of money do we use?"

"Galleons, dear! The purest gold." Lucius said, unable to hide his astonishment. "But they will change it into Muggle money if you need."

"I see. Well, it's settled then. When shall we leave, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Right after breakfast." Narcissa answered.

"I see…in that case, good night." Clara said rising from the armchair.

"Good night!" came their answer.

Clara entered her room but didn't go to bed right away. She lit herself a cigarette and smoked it slowly in front of the window, embracing the cold night and imagining about her next day.

Draco was sitting in the common room with his usual circle of "friends": Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy right next to him like a cocklebur, Zabini and a few other sixth and seventh years.

"So, I heard you were at the meeting on Friday night," Zabini said. "Did you receive it?"

"Wouldn't I be showing it to you, Blaise?" Draco answered, sounding bored. "You're smart enough to know that You-Know-Who accepts only people of age and who have completed their education."

"Well, too bad for you then," came the mocking answer.

"But Draco got to practice the Cruciatus," Pansy said without hiding the pride of being Draco's girlfriend under such circumstances.

Draco made a who's-tough-now face to the other students but got overwhelmed inside by this feeling that has been haunting his mind and his soul…The shame of what he did to Clara was like a huge rock on his chest. He couldn't get rid of the memory of her initiation even if he knew that she had faked almost everything. _"But she felt the first one and then she got the Mark. I've seen how she looked afterwards."_

"I'll see you tomorrow," Draco suddenly said and walked towards the boy's dormitory.

But they were all too busy speculating who Draco had tortured and how he did it to notice that their subject of discussion had left.

Pansy noticed though, and she was next to him in a few steps.

"I'll keep you company," she said in a meaningful manner.

"That won't be necessary, thanks." Draco dryly answered.

She stood speechless in front of the stairs, with a surprised look across her face. He had never refused her company before. They always ended up snogging on his bed or somewhere in the castle.

But Draco didn't even look back, and entered his bedroom. He threw himself on his bed without bothering to change in his pyjamas. _"God! How could I be so stupid? I was so angry when she told me that she faked it that I overlooked what she said about restraining herself. Why? Why would she do it? And I'll have to wait two weeks until I get an answer! Or, I could write her. No! That would be stupid! Father is sure to intercept any owl. Damn it!"_

That night he didn't sleep well at all. He felt like he was drowning in his dreams and he feared he would never wake up. He was dreaming of Clara, of being in her bed at the Manor, her legs wrapped around him, feeling the touch of her skin on his…But she was so cold, like a dead person. He was holding her tight in his arms but couldn't warm her and his tears were rolling down her back, making her tattooed wings spread and cover their bodies in a black silk blanket of feathers. Then he couldn't see anything anymore, he was surrounded by walls of wind circling him. And suddenly, he heard Clara's voice: _"Your place is next to me!"_ and two red eyes were shinning in the fog of dust around him. He heard Voldemort's evil laughter all around him, piercing his ears: _"He is mine! He was born to be mine!"_

Draco woke up on Monday morning all sweaty and nervous. He quickly took a shower and headed for breakfast hoping he will be able to get some proper sleep that night.

But he didn't…Not Monday night, nor Tuesday, nor any other day until Christmas break. He looked even paler than he usually did, always grumpy and nervous. The only benefit of this was that Pansy got off his back for a while. But he knew she wasn't going to give up so easily.

At three o'clock in the morning precisely, Lucius took hold of the Portkey and apparated in the new headquarters of his master. Snape was a few steps away from him looking grumpy, as always.

"How is she, Lucius? The Dark Lord wants her to be prepared for her training."

"She is fine. She recovered amazingly well. Why so much interest in her? Did she steel your heart? I didn't know you had one," came Lucius's sarcastic answer.

Snape looked as indifferent as always but deep inside he felt like cursing the bastard in front of him.

"As I said, the Dark Lord asked," he answered dryly.

Without another word they entered the room in front of them.

Voldemort was sitting in his armchair and Nagini was at his feet, near the fireplace. He looked pleased at his two most loyal servants. They both bowed deeply.

"Lucius, I hope you bring me good news of our young Death Eater."

"Yes, my Lord. She recovered quite well. We are actually very surprised to see her on her own feet so soon after the initiation."

"Good, good! I need her to start a proper training and you are in charge of that, Lucius. For the moment. Severus will continue as soon as she will be at Hogwarts. No need to tell you that your son is not to know about the plan and about her attending the school."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Anything else?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, actually there is something, Master," Lucius said in a very smooth tone. "Something I find to be very odd about her."

"What is it? Did you manage to break her mind barriers?"

Both Voldemort and Snape were looking intensively at Lucius.

"No, Master. I haven't found a breach yet. She is very interested in my library, though."

"That is very good. She must read as much as possible," Voldemort approved.

"Of course, Master. But I'm not sure she is really reading the books or even a part of them."

"Speak up, Lucius! I'm not in the mood for riddles."

"Forgive me, Master! I sneaked on her to see which books she was interested in. She took several books, turned page after page until she reached the end of them…But she didn't seem like she was reading. She was just scanning every page with her eyes."

"Hmm…Severus, what do you say about this?" Voldemort asked in a nettled tone.

"My Lord, if I may…I think Miss Noctus has hidden talents, more than the obvious one in Occlumency. But she should be inquired about this odd behaviour. She seems to be a very direct person who isn't afraid to tell the truth."

"How did you come to that conclusion, Severus? Have you become her trusted friend over night? Or maybe something different?" Lucius said in mockery.

"Enough with the unnecessary comments, Lucius! You know that I do not appreciate that between my Death Eaters."

"A thousand apologies, Master! I have no wish to make you angry," Lucius said and dragged himself in his knees to kiss the edge of Voldemort's robes who looked so very pleased at his display of fear and loyalty.

Snape felt like he could empty his stomach at such a show of cowardness but remained inexpressive.

"You will pay a visit to Lucius this weekend and have a little chat with her, Severus."

"As you wish, my Lord," Snape said and bowed.

"Meanwhile, you will observe her from the distance, Lucius. Let her do whatever she wants but keep a close eye on her. And so should your wife. You can't trust a woman!"

"But, Master, you trusted her enough to make her yours," Lucius said.

Without warning, Voldemort rose and pointed his wand to Lucius, casting the Cruciatus. Malfoy was suffering the terrible pain in his every bone and muscle silently and, although Snape admired him for having the decency to shut up, he couldn't hide the feeling of content seeing the fucker being tortured. _"That will teach him to keep his opinions to himself!"_ Voldemort stopped and was sited again. Lucius stood up, shaking.

"You are in no position to question my judgement, Lucius! Nobody is! And if I allowed this woman in my circle of Death Eaters it's because, for now, she is the solution to my problem. She is only a mean to an end. So, neither one of you should see her as competition."

Both Snape and Malfoy bowed to him.

"Now, go and train my little spy. I need to see progress in her. You will bring her to me on the first day of the New Year."

"Yes, Master!" they said and left.

Monday morning, Clara couldn't believe that she was still there, that it wasn't a dream. She was having a cigarette in front of her window, watching the mist rise from the trees around the Manor. She had been here for two days already. She was feeling good now, just like she was Friday night, before getting the Mark. It was odd, but last night she felt it burning in her sleep but she didn't wake up.

It was half past seven in the morning and she was fully dressed, provocative as always, she put some make up, she had done her nails with black nail polish, she had breakfast and was now waiting for the Malfoys to wake up and have their breakfast. She was excited with the prospect of visiting Gringotts Bank. She hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself by standing in front of an empty vault.

She had made a list of things to buy after taking everything out of her trunk. The funny thing was that the compartment where she kept her packs of smokes seemed to refill itself…That or she had a stock for at least one year, because every time she got off two packs, they seemed to be replaced by other two. So she stopped removing them after four packs and erased the cigarettes from her list.

She was actually anxious to get back to the Manor because she wanted to read some more books. And most of all, Clara wanted to practice some of the spells and jinxes she had read about. Not quite all of them, especially that there were many used to torture and kill. And unnecessary blood on her hands wasn't part of her plan. Even if she was dark inside, even if she felt that she was the incarnation of all that represents evil and bad to the rest of the world, she didn't want to kill innocents, if there is such thing as innocent…not yet. She felt it wasn't the time to decide whether she had has the right to take one's life. _"Later. I'll see to that later. I did promise Lucius that I'll take care of him, even if he doesn't know that now. And there is the other bastard!"_

Lucius and Narcissa had finally come down for breakfast. When the house-elf popped next to them, Lucius asked in a harsh tone.

"Where is our guest? Didn't I tell you miserable creature to wake her up?"

"We did as Master asked, but guest was already up at half past six. Guest already had breakfast."

"Hmm! So she's a morning person. Anxious to go shopping, like every woman. Leave us!"

"Yes, Master," the elf said and popped out of the room.

Narcissa didn't comment but felt hurt by Lucius's remark.

Clara was carefully studying her list and was thinking of a way to go to Muggle London shops for some of the items on the list. She imagined that wizards do not mingle with Muggles. Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"Good morning. We are ready to leave," Narcissa said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm coming," she replied and took her coat from the armchair, smiling at her host. But all she got from the ice-queen was a look of indifference. _"No matter. I'll break her!" _

Lucius was waiting for them near the big fireplace of the living room and, after bidding Clara "Good morning", he tossed some green powder and said with a clear voice "the Leaky Cauldron," stepping into the flames. Narcissa and Clara followed, repeating his gestures.

When she arrived at destination, Clara was surprised to find herself into a pub so full of people that she was sure that they entered unnoticed. So many wizards and witches discussing over a mug of drink or a meal!

The three new arrivals passed everybody quickly and headed to the entrance door. As Lucius had instructed, Clara had her hood over her head and tried to stay as insidious as possible.

"This is Diagon Alley," Lucius said once they were outside. "Further to your right is Knocturn Alley, and I wouldn't recommend you to go there without proper escort."

Clara took a look around her, studying carefully the buildings and the sea of people walking everywhere.

"I have some business to attend to at the Ministry. I'll leave you with Narcissa. Don't forget not to draw attention on yourself!" he added.

"Of course, Lucius. Low profile, I got it!" she answered smiling widely.

Lucius looked at her amused and took his leave.

"We should head for Gringotts first," Narcissa said.

"Yes, we should, Mrs. Malfoy. You lead the way, please."

They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a huge building which had the inscription "GRINGOTTS BANK LONDON - HEADQUARTERS" above the massive door.

Narcissa stopped and turned to her.

"You should know that the employees of the bank are not humans. They are goblins. Be careful how you react, they get offended very easily. I hope you did bring your key!"

Clara nodded and followed her into the building. The only key she had was the one found in her trunk and she hoped it was the good one.

The goblins were indeed funny creatures in a creepy way, much similar to the house-elves but with a vicious look on their faces. The two women walked to a desk where an old goblin was writing something down with a beautiful white quill. He raised his eyes as Narcissa took a seat in front of him.

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy! Such an honour! What can I do for you?"

"We are here for a withdrawal. In the name of Clara Noctus."

"Certainly. Key?"

Clara took the key out of her cloak and handed it.

"Oh! It's…it's you? Gringotts values your patronage, Miss Noctus! Please follow me!"

Narcissa looked at Clara inquisitively and with great suspicion and Clara looked back at her with puzzlement and amusement as they followed the old goblin.

They took the back seat of some sort of machine going on trails and the goblin took the front seat, starting to manoeuvre the mini train. They entered a semi-dark tunnel, going up and down like in a roller-coaster, passing near many door with numbers on them…The vaults.

Finally, they stopped in front of vault 713.

"This is our most secure vault, miss Noctus. I personally guarantee for the safety of your galleons."

"Thank you, sir. What is the exact amount at present?" Clara asked.

Even with the ice-cold indifference mask on, Clara could see an increasing interest in Narcissa's eyes while the goblin was opening the vault. He handed the key back to Clara.

"Well, since the money has been transferred, we counted nine hundred and twenty six billion galleons, but we have only covered about twenty four percent of the amount, miss."

When the door opened, Clara was standing mouth wide opened in disbelief in front of the largest amount of gold she had ever seen. She even heard Narcissa gulping as the goblin announced the amount.

"I see," Clara finally said. "I will withdraw one hundred thousand galleons and…what is the rate currency for English pounds?"

"It is one to ten, miss."

"One galleon for ten pounds? That's robbery! I'll give you one to forty."

"I cannot accept that, miss! One to thirty."

"One to twenty five?"

"It's a deal, miss. How many galleons in pounds?"

"Ten thousand galleons. That gives us two millions and five hundred thousand pounds if I am correct!"

"Exactly, miss."

He entered the vault and exited with two small wood boxes, so small that they could fit in a not very large pocket.

"Here is your money, Miss Noctus. Will there be anything else, here at the vault?"

"Nothing, thank you."

Narcissa didn't say a word, acting as if nothing happened. They took the little train back and the two women exited Gringotts, leaving a very happy-looking goblin behind.

"I guess this withdrawal gave him a lot of money in commissions," Clara commented.

"I believe so," Narcissa answered dryly.

"So, where do we go now, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"First tell me why you need Muggle money."

"Well, I need to do some shopping, things I doubt I'll find on Diagon Alley."

"I'm not going to Muggle London!"

"All right, I'll go alone. There's no problem."

"Out of the question!" Narcissa answered, visibly irritated.

"Are you afraid I might think of never coming back?" Clara asked, looking at her straight in the eyes and giving a mischievous smile.

"Well…"

"Hmm. Not to worry, Mrs. Malfoy. I'll give you a very good reason for which I love being at the Manor."

"Really? Would that reason be my son? Or maybe my husband?" Narcissa asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Your son, as I understand, is taken. And your husband? Icky! He's old enough to be my father so, no, thanks!"

"What is your reason then?"

"Your library, obviously!" Clara said.

"Our library?" Narcissa whispered, staring at her in disbelief.

"It's a huge treasure of knowledge."

After a few seconds of silence, Narcissa said: "You should probably go to Muggle London first. I will show you the way out of Diagon Alley and I shall meet back with you at the Leaky Cauldron in two hours. Will that be sufficient?"

"It will be great, thanks a lot!"

They walked back to the inn without any other words. In the backyard of the Leaky Cauldron there was a wall of bricks. Narcissa got out her wand and tapped in different directions. Suddenly the bricks moved and a passage was opened.

"One more thing before you go, Clara."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy."

"My husband must not know about this. As far as he is concerned, we went together, I made a scene. Don't be late! And call me Narcissa from now on."

"Sure, Narcissa. I'll see you in two hours," Clara answered and left.

She finally entered familiar places: Muggle stores. She purchased clothes, many of them casual and sport, shoes, make-up and nail-polish. Two hours later she was standing in front of the passage and the wall opened itself. Narcissa was standing with her wand out on the other side. She even cracked a little smile at Clara, who smiled back.

"You are on time! Come, let's buy all the necessary for a witch now. We meet Lucius at half past one for lunch."

"All right. Where do we go first?"

"Ollivander's. You need a wand."

_That's a strange behaviour from someone so decided to ignore me a few hours ago! I wonder what her plans are. _Clara was thinking to herself as she walked with Narcissa toward the shop.

They entered but it seemed to be empty, except for mounts of little long boxes all over the large room. Clara saw a little bell on the front desk and touched it. Somewhere from the back of the room, an old man slid on a ladder hooked on the shelves.

"Good day, miss! Oh, Mrs. Malfoy! Is there something wrong with your wand?" he said concerned, as soon as he laid eyes on Narcissa.

"Good day, Mr. Ollivander. My wand is fine, thank you."

"What can I do for you then?"

"I need a wand," Clara spoke before Narcissa could answer.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Clara Noctus, Mr. Ollivander. Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

"Pleased, I'm sure. All right, then! Let's find you a wand."

And he disappeared behind the shelves for at least ten minutes. Narcissa was sited in the only chair of the store, next to the window, while Clara was looking carefully at all the boxes everywhere, without moving from her place.

Finally, Ollivander reappeared with his arms full of different boxes. He carefully put them all on the counter.

"All right, Miss Noctus. I've selected a few wands that might suit you. Please begin to try them."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Just give it a wave. It should be sufficient."

"All right."

And she waved. And waved, and waved. She tried at least ten different wands, but the man wasn't satisfied.

"Is there something supposed to happen, Sir?" she finally asked when arriving to the fifteenth wand.

"This is unbelievable!" the old man said nervously. "But wait a second! I think I might have the right one, though!" he added and left once again.

Narcissa, even if bored, looked very interested on the outcome of this particular shopping. Clara, on the other hand, was frustrated.

A few minutes later, Ollivander gave her a very old and dusty box. The moment she touched that wand the shop was filled with sparkles and light, and Clara felt a wave of electricity passing through every inch of her body and every nerve.

"This is it!" the man exclaimed. "This, young lady, is a wand that's worth every galleon. It's handcrafted by the elves, has splinters of dragon scales, unicorn and thestral hair, and essence of sandalwood. Fifteen inches and five hundred galleons!"

Clara put the wand on the counter without taking her eyes away from it, took s handful of galleons out of her box and counted in silence five hundred pieces that she gave to Ollivander. The man started to wrap the box after putting the wand back in, but Clara stopped him.

"Wait a minute, please! I want to try a simple spell."

She almost burst into laughter at the sight of their faces.

"Don't worry, I won't blow up the store!" she said smiling.

She took the wand in her right hand and pointed it to her packages brought from Muggle London.

"Reducto!" she simply said, almost whispering.

A thread of black-green energy surged from the tip of the wand and the packages started to slowly reduce their size. She lifted her wand when they reached the size of small boxes, picked them up and put them in her cloak pocket, looking very happy.

"It was very well casted, Clara!" Narcissa said, visibly impressed.

"Thank you, Narcissa! And you, Mr. Ollivander, for your help. We should be leaving now. Have a nice day!"

"My pleasure, miss. A nice day to you as well! Goodbye, Mrs. Malfoy!"

They exited the store and headed straight ahead.

"Where did you learn to cast?" Narcissa asked.

"I merely imitated Mr. Snape, and Draco showed me how to return things back to their original size, but this is the first time I hold a wand."

"And why did you whisper the spell?"

"Oh, that! I was afraid I might blow something up or minimize other things as well if I spoke out loud. I guess it was an instinct."

Out of nowhere, a crow flew straight to Clara and landed on her shoulder. Narcissa had her wand ready and was looking around for a potential threat. But the bird was soon followed by a skinny, tall man, dressed in an old and black robe.

"I'm really sorry, my ladies! Hugin has never done this before. Apparently he fancies your daughter, ma'am!"

"Apparently you need to educate your birds!" she answered dryly.

The man was desperately trying to take the bird off Clara's shoulder but, as the named Hugin felt him approach, it gripped more firmly and penetrated the cloak's fabric with its claws, causing Clara to wince.

"Don't approach further, sir. Hugin obviously likes me so much that he decided not to let me go."

"But, miss, I can't follow the bird around and you as well. I don't understand his behaviour. Never, in a hundred and twenty years since he's been in our family, has the bird been attached to anyone!"

"Yeah, well…How much?" Clara asked seeing the impatient look on Narcissa's face.

"I can't sell it, miss! I just told you, Hugin has been in my family for a hundred and twenty years," the man said, his hand reaching to grab the bird.

But Hugin was decided to have a new master. So it bit the hand that wanted to take him away.

Clara spoke again, this time adopting one of Narcissa's attitudes, the one when a person could think something smells really bad around.

"I have no time to waste. Here are one hundred galleons for the bird. It should be more than enough!"

Then she turned around and started walking toward the Leaky Cauldron with the bird on her shoulder and a very amused Mrs. Malfoy walking next to her.

"You can relax now, Hugin," she said to the bird caressing its chest and admiring the beautiful black of its feathers while they were waiting for Lucius in a very private room of the inn.

Of course, everyone turned their heads when two women entered, especially when they saw two cloaked figures trying to pass unnoticed and one of them was having a big, black crow on the shoulder.

Lucius joined them a few moments later.

"You're supposed to have a cat or an owl, Clara," he said looking surprised at the bird which didn't leave her shoulder.

"Hugin found me, Lucius!" she answered and started to tell him how it happened.

"I see. This is unusual. Not many wizards or witches have a crow as a pet. I think I might have a book at home on these birds. So, how was your day so far? Tell me everything, and let's order some food, we haven't finished the day yet!" he said.

Clara ordered to the plate in front of her as she saw the Malfoys doing, and which she thought was very funny, and started to talk to Lucius.

"Well, first I dragged your wife into Muggle London, after I withdrew money from Gringotts, and then I purchased my wand at Ollivander's."

"You took Narcissa into Muggle London?" he asked shocked.

"Well, she didn't want to let me go by myself…"

Lucius was looking at his wife with wide-opened eyes, unable to picture her surrounded by nothing but filthy Muggles.

"Yes, I didn't want to leave you, Clara. And I shall take a long and nice bath as soon as we get home, to wash the filth away," Narcissa said making one of those faces again. "But Clara should tell you what happened while buying her wand!"

"What?" Lucius asked with caution.

"Mr. Ollivander had me try at least fifteen wands but none of them worked."

"Do you still have no wand? The Dark Lord will not be pleased, Clara," he said in a preventive whisper.

"Relax, Lucius! I have my wand," she said taking it out and handing it to him.

He admired the beautiful handcraft without a word and gave it back.

"By the way, when will I see…him?" Clara inquired.

"Soon, as a matter of fact. I will train you first, he wants to see some improvement in you," Lucius said in a low voice.

"Oh, but I've improved, Lucius! Ask Narcissa."

He looked at his wife who looked back and simply said: "She cast Reducto."

"And I did it perfectly, as you can see," Clara added proudly, showing him the reduced bags in her pocket.

"Very well, Clara! Very well indeed. Now, let's finish our lunch. I still have some business at the Ministry this afternoon and I believe you two haven't finished your shopping."

The two women parted from Lucius in front of a brooms shop that displayed a gorgeous broom.

"Narcissa, does Draco like brooms?" Clara asked.

"Yes, he loves them and Quidditch, that's a game. I'm sure he'll explain you the rules when he comes home."

"Yeah…what do you with them?"

"Well, you ride them, of course!"

Clara entered the store and, a few minutes later, exited it with two packages containing the new _Nimbus Extreme _broom. Narcissa didn't comment.

Next they went into an ink and parchment store where Clara brought plenty of beautiful quills, green and black ink (enough for at least five years to come!) and hundreds of rolls of parchment of the finest quality. She also bought black wax and silver envelopes and ordered a personalized seal with her initials.

Afterwards they entered _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _where Clara bought robes and cloaks and dresses and corsets. Narcissa insisted to talk to the owner for Clara's dress for the Christmas party, to go over every detail. So, after being measured for the dress and taking advantage that Narcissa was busy, Clara went across the street where she had spotted some leather pants.

She entered and discovered that not only they were selling leather clothing but also they had a tattoo shop. She picked four or five pants and two pairs of boots, and then asked to see the patterns used for the tattoos.

"I want this one," she said pointing at one of the pictures. "On my left upper arm, please. Do you have Lifeink?"

"It is very rare, miss. And very expensive, not to mention dangerous!" the young man behind the counter answered.

"Yes, but it's of best quality, right?"

"Indeed, who told you about it?"

"I have a tattoo on my back with this type of ink. The craftsman who made it told me it was very, very rare but it was the best. And don't worry about the payment, I'm sure I have enough galleons."

"All right, miss. Please step into the back chamber, I will call my master."

She entered a small room with weird smells. An elder man followed and introduced himself as Ink Master Octavius. He has a bottle of ink in his hand that looked like one of the potion vials Snape had in his office.

"My apprentice has told me that you had another tattoo in Lifeink. May I see it?"

Clara removed her blouse and undone her bra, turning her back to Octavius.

"You are very courageous to have such a big one on your back. The one I will make for you today isn't going to hurt that much!"

"This one didn't hurt either, sir. Although I was very surprised to wake up after and hour and see it done. I was under the impression that it takes months and a lot of needles for one so big!"

"Needles? That's a barbaric Muggle method! But the one who made this magnificent art of work is either insane or stupid!" the Ink Master burst while she got dressed.

"What do you mean?"

"He put you to sleep with Muggle medicine, for sure. You never mix Muggle medicine with magic! NEVER!"

"Well, I didn't know. But I'm still alive, so no harm done!" Clara said smiling.

Her left arm was uncovered but she placed it in a way to hide her Dark Mark. The Ink Master applied the pattern she had chosen.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Of course," Clara answered, asking herself why the man was acting so weird.

She soon found out as he poured the silver ink on her arm. The liquid ran, following the pattern, and then penetrated her skin like a million burning needles. She closed her eyes and took a strong hold of the chair, trying very hard not to scream. He removed the pattern.

"Well, it is ready. Your arm will feel dull for a day or two. It will be twenty galleons."

She opened her eyes and admired that beautiful drawing coiling on her arm, dressed herself and paid, thanking the Ink Master for his work. Then she went to collect her purchase and exited the store with a content look on her face, feeling that it was a great day. She could see Narcissa, still in the store across the street, talking to someone, choosing some fabrics. Then her eye got caught by a tall man dressed in dark robes, turning somewhere in a street at her right. Thinking it could be Snape, she hasted and followed him. As she entered the dark street, she read the inscription _Knocturn Alley _but saw the face of the man she followed. It wasn't Snape.

_How disappointing! Well, if I'm here I could just as well visit! _She said to herself and entered a store called _Dangerous and rare potions_.

The man behind the counter was not only ugly but very creepy. Clara looked at the different vials with odd inscriptions and suddenly was lightened by an idea. She had a mischievous grin all over her face and went straight to the clerk.

"I need a set of the rarest potions you have."

"Look, girlie, I have no time for this! As you can see, I'm busy," he answered dryly. "Customers waiting!"

"I'm sure all your invisible customers won't mind you serving me first, as your store seems to be quite deserted! If money is the problem, have no worries, I can pay!" she growled.

"I think I made myself clear. Leave!" he said raising his voice.

"Is that it? Than maybe the Dark Lord himself should come for this purchase, as you seem incapable of serving me!" Clara hissed.

"Who do you think you are, you little brat, coming here to threaten me with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named? GET OUT, NOW!" the man shouted.

But then Clara just rolled up her sleeve and put her left arm in the man's face. He gulped and said with all the honey he could gather in his voice: "My apologies, miss. I'll be right back with some new vials I've just received from the Caribbean. Exquisite merchandise! And for a very good price, too!" he said shaking like a leaf and trying to put a smile on his face.

Clara rolled back her sleeve and watched the man retrieving with at least a dozen vials of various colours on a beautiful black wood support.

"Perfect. Wrap it, I'll take the lot!" she growled.

"That would be one hundred and fifty galleons, miss."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if she was ready to punish him for such insolence.

"But, of course, I could make a discount," he added quickly. "Let's say a hundred and twenty galleons?"

"One hundred!" Clara said dryly.

"Sold, miss!" he answered and made some nice silver paper float and wrap itself on the bottles.

She paid the man and got off the store and the creepy alley with her arms full. She could barely carry the packages with her tattoo still hurting. She then got struck with the obvious and reduced them.

Clara saw Narcissa pale as a parchment standing in front of Madam Malkin's store, looking in every direction. She approached from behind the woman.

"What's wrong, Narcissa?"

"Are you out of your mind? Where were you?" Narcissa asked, restraining herself from yelling.

"Sorry, I was right across the street," Clara said, alarmed that the woman looked as if she was going to collapse.

"NEVER, EVER leave my sight without a word like you just did! These streets may look safe and all to you but they are not! Do you understand?"

"Calm down! For a minute I thought you were genuinely worried about me. I'm not a little kid, you know?" Clara said with a little sad smile across her lips.

"What are you on about? Of course I was worried about you!"

"No, you were worried of what might happen if you were to lose me. Have we finished with the dress?"

Narcissa sighed slowly. What Clara just said hurt. Mostly because it was the truth.

"Yes, we finished. Let's get your other packages inside. Then we'll meet Lucius and go home."

Clara heard wings flapping behind her and felt Hugin land on her shoulder. The bird left her when she entered to get the dress. She was glad it had decided to turn back. Narcissa didn't say a word.

They met Lucius at the Leaky Cauldron and, after hearing his comments on how women spent money on things they don't need and looked suspicious at the packages Clara didn't bother to shrink, they used the Floo powder to return to the Manor.

It was almost dinner time so Clara put everything on the floor, near her trunk, took a quick shower and headed straight to the library.

Lucius found her with a huge book on potions on her lap, turning page after page again.

"Are you really reading those books, Clara? Or are you looking for a specific topic and don't know in which book you can find it?"

"Oh, I'm reading all right, Lucius," she answered smiling at the man. "I'm using a Muggle technique for fast reading, that's all."

"Muggle?" Lucius said twisting his lips in disgust.

Clara didn't answer but kept her smile, amused at his turmoil.

"So, I guess it's dinner time."

"Yes, are you joining us?"

"Hmm. Is Narcissa still mad at me for dragging her into Muggle London?"

"She's furious! She spent the last hour in the tub," Lucius said rather amused.

"Perhaps I shouldn't come to dinner, then."

"Nonsense! She will get over it soon," Lucius said taking her by the shoulders and pushing her through the library door.

Clara muttered "Ouch!" because her arm hurt and made a movement to loose Lucius's touch.

After another icy atmosphere at dinner that matched the frosty weather outside, Clara went to her room, lighted a cigarette and started to unpack.

Hugin was comfortably sitting on her night table, watching her move across the room. She hid the brooms in her wardrobe and went to sleep long after midnight.

The week passed quickly and Clara developed a routine consisting in reading all day long, without eating, having dinner with the Malfoys in a quasi silence (Narcissa was still not talking to her) and practicing with Lucius some spells until one or two in the morning. She enjoyed those hours spent exercising the spells she read about and whispering them with her wand extended and a very vexed Lucius next to her. He couldn't understand how come she didn't cast out loud but her spells were efficient and very well cast. But what he hated most was the young woman's indifference to his charms. By Friday night it was clear to him that he won't get to her. _Well, Draco will have to do better then! We can't afford to let her loose, can we?_ he was thinking while watching her cast a protecting shield around herself. He could feel the energy of the shield almost burning him while it remained dark green around the girl.

"I think we can call it a night, Clara. By the way, Snape got detained for tomorrow so we'll see him at the Christmas party."

"Mr. Snape was supposed to visit?" Clara asked surprised.

"Oh, didn't I mention it? Yes, well, he will be here Tuesday evening."

"All right. Good night, Lucius!" she answered trying to look indifferent to the news.

But she wasn't. She was sad because this past week she had discovered things and she needed to share them with the only person she more or less trusted. She went to her room, petted Hugin's chest for a while, lit a cigarette and started to tidy up her dress for the party and other things she had ordered during her trip to Diagon Alley and that had arrived that day. _Friday. It's been a week already! Maybe this isn't a dream after all!_

She was lost in thoughts watching her marked arm, admiring her new tattoo and consolidating her long term plans. She fell asleep thinking of Draco and of how Harry Potter might look like.

The weekend wasn't any different from the rest of the week and then came Monday.

Clara was reading again and got interrupted by none other than the Mistress of the house. She smiled at Narcissa who looked like one of those Roman statues, white and majestic. She found her so beautiful!

"We need to talk, Clara."

"Sure, no problem," she answered and put the book aside.

"Draco will return tonight for his Christmas holidays. I need you to…watch over him."

"I thought you didn't want me near him!"

"Yes, well, I've changed my mind. How do you like the dress, by the way?"

_Not only has she changed her mind, but also the subject!_ Clara thought amused.

"I didn't unpack it yet. I want to be surprised tomorrow! But thank you for choosing it. I'm sure it is very beautiful."

Narcissa cracked a little smile.

"Why didn't you come for lunch these past few days?" she suddenly asked.

"First of all because I got caught in the reading so much. And…"

"And?"

"Well, I know you don't like having me around much, so I tried to make myself less visible."

"Oh! I've been quite hard on you…I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry, Narcissa! I understand."

The woman sighed and then extended her hand.

"Truce?" she asked Clara.

"Truce again, Narcissa. And I will watch over Draco," she answered squeezing her hand gently and smiling.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Magic under the mistletoe_

After talking to Narcissa, Clara went up to her room. She smoked a cigarette, then another, trying to put her thoughts in order and to decipher Narcissa Malfoy. It was getting dark and soon Lucius and Draco will arrive. The sky was loaded with grey and milky clouds. She got dressed and went outside for a walk.

The fresh air felt so good! And then, snow flakes began dancing around her. She lit another cigarette and caught sight of Lucius entering the Manor. "Hmm...Draco is here," she thought but didn't go great him.

When arriving home, all that Draco wanted was to get some sleep. He had seen Clara in the garden, with her back turned to them and spotted the lit top of her cigarette. He suddenly felt so relieved, his body so light and tired! He floated his trunk in his room and, passing his parents who were talking in the living room, he went to join their guest in the garden. He found her quickly, leaning against a wall of the greenhouse, hidden from the occupants of the house.

"Good evening, Clara!" he said smiling.

"Hi! Welcome home!" she answered extending her pack of cigarettes.

He took a cigarette and she lit it for him with that flame she liked to make appear in the middle of the palm.

"So, what happened to you? Did your girlfriend kept you awake every night?" she asked, a shadow of sarcasm in her voice.

"No, she didn't."

"I see...Someone else then?"

"Yeah, someone else...How was your week?"

"Well, last Monday I went shopping with your mother," she started.

"Really? How did it go?" Draco inquired.

"Mostly...all right, I guess. I have a wand now.

"Show me!" he said impatiently.

"It's in my room."

"WHAT? You're mental! Your wand must never leave you! It must be like a second skin!" Draco exclaimed, not believing how calmly Clara stated that to him.

"Ok, I got it! Want to come up and see what I bought?" she answered amused.

"Let's go," Draco said and almost started to run towards the entrance door.

They entered her room and the first thing Draco laid eyes on was a huge, black crow on her night table.

"Oh, that's Hugin," Clara told him when she saw the surprised look on his face.

She opened her trunk and got her wand out of one of the hidden compartments. She gave it to Draco who admired it for a while, then handed it back to her.

"It's very beautiful. You went to Ollivander's?"

"Yes. And I got a lot of other stuff," she said and started to show Draco her leather pants, her hooked cloaks, her boots, her seal and wax boxes, and parchments.

"I also bought Muggle clothing. And had this done," she added and off her blouse.

But Draco's eyes stopped somewhere to the right side of her arm first, and then on the tattoo she had.

"Wow! It looks alive," he said touching gently the silver snake coiled on her upper left arm.

"It's made with Life Ink, just like my wings."

"Did it hurt?" he whispered.

"Very much."

Draco's hand slid down her arm and touched the Dark Mark. He looked at it for a while, then decided to change the subject and looked away from her.

"So, how come father let you go to Muggle London alone?"

"Well, he knows I dragged your mother with me, but in fact I did go there alone!" she said smiling slyly.

"Why didn't you take the opportunity to...lose yourself?" he inquired.

"And why would I want to do that? I have plenty of advantages here. Where would I go? And besides, who knows what would have happened to your mother if I decided not to show up!"

Draco gulped.

"Advantages? Here?" he asked surprised. He was also astonished that Clara thought about the punishment his mother would receive in such situation.

"Well, if I were to disappear, I wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing you, would I?"

The teenager turned deep red. After all those nights when he didn't sleep because of her image haunting him, the fact that she made her intentions clear was somewhat strange and disturbing. _No, she's joking!_ he said to himself.

"So, how was school?" Clara asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Potter got into trouble again," he said grinning. "Umbridge gave him detention and, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he had marks on his hand."

"What do you mean, marks?"

"Ah. Umbridge's favourite punishment is to make one write down lines with a special quill that inflicts cuts on your skin. Basically, whatever you write on paper is written on the back of you hand, over and over again."

"Ouch! Is this kind of punishment accepted in school?" Clara asked thinking that she will not get caught with anything in order not to receive that kind of treatment.

"Well, while Dumbledore was Headmaster it wasn't...But now..."

"So, what do you have against Potter?"

"Oh, saint Potter, if you please! The Golden Boy!" Draco said theatrically. "First of all, he's in Gryffindor...And Slytherins and Gryffindors have never been friends."

"Please explain this Houses situation," Clara said.

They spent a lot of time talking about how Hogwarts was divided in four houses, about the Sorting Hat, about the castle itself. Well, Draco did most of the talking.

"Best we get some sleep, Draco. We have a long night tomorrow," Clara finally said.

"Yeah, you're right," Draco replied, getting up from the armchair.

All of the sudden, he turned to Clara and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled slyly, in that manner Draco begun to love, but didn't kiss him back or said anything. He went to his room, didn't bother to change and slept like a baby until eleven o'clock the next morning, when his mother woke him up.

Clara woke up later than usual as well and was surprised to see a very beautiful Christmas tree in the lobby while she was heading for breakfast. She closed herself in the library afterwards.

After finishing quickly his breakfast, Draco went to talk to his mother for a while.

"Clara told me you went shopping last week. How was it?"

"It was strange, especially when she picked up her wand. Ollivander searched quite a lot to find one that suits her...and then, this crow or raven landed on her shoulder..and when we were at Madam Malkin's she disappeared! You can imagine my exasperation when I realised she wasn't near me any more!" his mother said.

"She went to get a new tattoo, that's why she disappeared." Draco whispered, mostly to himself.

"What? She didn't tell me anything about that!" Narcissa said pouting.

"She showed it to me last night," Draco said, gulping.

"DRACO MALFOY! I do hope that you did not let yourself charmed into her bed!" Narcissa said, outraged. _To think I actually considered trusting that...that little slut!_

"Don't worry, mother!" Draco answered, amused at his mother reaction. "Nothing happened, I swear! Besides, she tattooed her arm, not her ass."

"Draco!"

"Sorry, mother!" he said, smiling. _And besides, she will end up in my bed sooner than you think_, he said to himself. "By the way, where is she?"

"Probably in the library. She spends all her day in there. She doesn't even have lunch! And after dinner, she goes with your father in the dungeons to practice spells until very late in the night."

"With father?" Draco asked, distrustful.

"I know what you're thinking, Draco! That's what I suspected at first, too. But there's something in your father's behaviour, and in hers as well, that made me think otherwise."

"Well, if you are certain, mother! I'll go find her," he said and headed to the library.

_In the library..._

Clara was turning the pages of a rather slim book, sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed under herself, a bit bended, a position that gave Draco a good view of her breasts. She wasn't wearing a corset, like the first night he saw her, but a long-sleeved blouse with a wide round neck-opening, blood-red and a pair of low-waist jeans.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked and kissed her again on the cheek. This time, she kissed him back.

"It's a book about Basilisks. Fascinating creatures! I thought only the Medusa can petrify you with her looks..."

"We had a Basilisk in Hogwarts. Rumour has it that Potter killed it in the Chamber of Secrets, in our second year," Draco said and started to tell Clara about what happened.

"The boy's got courage!" she exclaimed when Draco finished.

"Yeah...Stupidly courageous, a Gryffindor's main trait of character," Draco said bitterly.

"Courageous, but not cunning!" she added, smiling to the teenager. "I don't think you really hate him, Draco."

"Of course I do!" he burst.

"No, you think you do because your father thought you so. In fact, you admire him."

"I certainly don't!"

She kept her smile and looked deep into his eyes, making all his anger melt down like a marshmallow faced to extreme heat. _I can't possibly fall for her. It's out of the question! She's older than me! And...and...I can't!_

"How many books have you read?" he changed the subject.

"Err, I don't know. I read a book in twenty-thirty minutes, depending on its size."

"That's not humanly possible! You're joking." he said, laughing.

"Nope! As I told your father, I've learned a fast-reading technique."

"Ah! Muggle stuff..."

"By the way, were you able to get your school books for me?" she asked.

"Sure, they're in my room. Do you want them now?"

"If it's not too much trouble. And we can grab a cigarette on the way," she added in a whisper.

He smiled with complicity and they went up to his room.

She took the books to her room and sorted them quickly by subject: Potions, defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, etc...

"I noticed you put the Potions books first. Interested in Potions?" Draco asked.

"Of what I read, it sounds interesting. I never actually had the chance to brew yet. Your father was more concentrated in teaching me some spells. I guess "he" won't ask me to brew potions."

"No, I guess he won't. But if you want, I can show you. I love Potions!" Draco offered.

"Yes, I want, thanks!"

"My partner and I have the highest marks in Potions. Snape is quite proud that some Slytherins are interested," Draco continued.

"I guessed Snape was your Potions teacher. How is he in class?"

"Well, not very different. Grumpy as always. Not very popular, not even among us, even if he is our Head of House. Evie is quite scared of him!" Draco chuckled.

"Evie?"

"Yes, she's my partner in Potions. We make quite a good team!"

"So, she's the one keeping you awake at nights! Err, with your Potions projects, I mean!" Clara added, bemused, when she saw the perplex look on his face.

"No, it's not like that! I know her since we were kids. She's just a very good friend, that's all."

"Alright, whatever you say!"

"Anyways, Snape is a good teacher. He's very passionate about his subject. But he would do great as a DADA professor as well!" Draco said, ignoring the grin over Clara's face.

"So you like him." Clara stated.

"Huh?"

"I noticed your father looks at him with a certain amount of disgust. Do you feel the same?" Clara explained, lighting a cigarette.

"Officially, I do. In fact, officially I'm very much like my father, especially in school," he said, grinning.

"But..." Clara continued his phrase.

"He's not that bad. I guess if I were to trust any other adult than my mother, he would be the one. How about you?"

"Well, Snape and I share a lot." Clara said, hesitating.

"Excuse me?" Draco choked.

"I'll tell you another time."

"Why? Why don't you tell me now?"

"Not now, Draco. But I'll tell you that it's not what you're thinking, not by far."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Draco pouted.

She just gave him a knowingly smile and petted Hugin who came into the room when she opened the window for it.

"Do you trust that bird? You know, it could very well be an Animagi spying on you, or us!" Draco said, making a mind note to ask Clara more about her relationship with Snape later.

"It is not. I took the liberty to exercise some spells on Hugin. I read about Animagus in one of the books in your library and found some spells, among which was this spell to help one reveal hidden secrets."

"Which one?" Draco inquired.

"_Revelare_, obviously."

"Ah! That one. But can you be sure you casted it right? I mean, in your condition..."

"Hmm...Do you wish to test me?" Clara asked, a defiant smile spread on her face.

"Are you suggesting a duel?" Draco responded.

"The dungeons or the garden?"

"Dungeons!" Draco replied, with his wand at hand already.

They stormed down the stairs laughing like two small children ready to accomplish a mischief.

Narcissa popped out her head from behind her bedroom door, but they had reached the dungeons before she could realise what was happening. Her curiosity aroused, she followed the dim sounds. When she reached the dungeons door, she saw the two of them bowing to each other and assuming a duel position. She decided not to intervene.

Draco casted _Expelliarmus_, but Clara avoided it. Then he casted _Accio_, trying to get her wand, but the girl whispered _Protego_, creating a round shield that surrounded her. Draco got angry that he didn't hit her yet and casted _Petrificus Totalus_. But the spell deviated on Clara's shield and the energy beam was headed towards Narcissa, who was in the doorway. Clara made her shield decompose like smoke with a movement of her hand and, with her left hand extended, she screamed _PROTEGO_.

Narcissa watched in slow motion a watery arch surrounding her and her son's spell melting in it. Clara sighed in relief and lowered her arm. Draco was shaking and looked terrified.

"Thank you, Clara!" Narcissa said in a shaky voice.

"You...can perform wandless magic," Draco whispered, approaching her and his mother.

"And you are a bad loser. Now, how about we keep some details of what happened to ourselves, shall we?" Clara asked, looking from mother to son with a stern and determined expression.

"Great suggestion!" Narcissa replied and looked inquiringly to her son.

"Sure, no problem," Draco barely replied.

"Good! Now, you two should go get ready for the party", Narcissa added, pushing her son trough the dungeons door.

Just as they arrived in the lobby, Lucius was admiring the Christmas tree. They gulped.

"Well, where have you been? You should go and get dressed. The party starts in two hours!" he snapped, mostly at Draco.

"Draco was testing Clara's defence," Narcissa said before any of them got the chance to open their mouths.

'So, how did she do?" Lucius asked Draco.

"You taught me well, Lucius. I repelled his spells," Clara answered.

"Good, good! The Dark Lord will be pleased with your progress, Clara. I think he's got a little test for your next meeting," he whispered and winked to her.

Draco gulped and glanced at a very calm Clara.

"You wouldn't happen to know when that will be?" she asked Lucius eagerly.

"It's a surprise, dear! Now go get dressed," he dismissed her.

Clara followed Draco upstairs and went to her room. After a quick shower, she unpacked her dress and admired it. _I will need help with this corset, won't I? Why not ask our dear Draco for a hand? _she thought, smiling mischievously. She headed to Draco's room and entered without knocking. He was in front of his wardrobe, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and having drips of water on his back due to his wet hair. He didn't hear her come in and was busy choosing a shirt.

"Draco..." she said while scanning him from top to bottom.

"You could knock, you know?" he said, turning around startled.

"Why should I bother? You never do that."

"Hmm. Touché!"

"I need you help. If you could come to my room..." she said.

"Alright, I'll be there soon," Draco answered, looking at her leave, dressed in a black bathrobe and barefoot.

She did her hair quickly and applied some makeup. Draco entered her room.

"Where's the bird?"

"Hugin likes to go out a lot. He'll be back soon," Clara answered while putting her makeup back on her night table.

"So, what did you need help with?" Draco said impatiently.

She opened her wardrobe and took out the dress and a package both big and long.

"First, I need you to help me with my corset. And this...is my Christmas present for you," she said extending the package. "But don't open it until midnight, please!"

Draco took it slowly, visibly touched by her gesture and curious as to what was in it.

Meanwhile, Clara took her bathrobe off and covered her front with the corset, turning her back to Draco and waiting for him to tie it. He stopped a little to admire the black wings covering her back and started to arrange the laces of the corset, finishing with a ribbon down.

"Is it tight enough?" he asked her.

"It's perfect, thanks!" she answered, turning around and trying to hide the emotions she felt while his fingers were slightly touching her back.

Draco gulped at the sight of the pushed-up breasts, moving up and down in the pace of her breath. He looked up to meet her amused gaze.

"Err...I'll go finish getting dressed," he said looking down her legs. _This girl sure wears a lot of black...even the underwear..._he thought while walking to the door. He stopped for a moment, then turned the doorknob and left.

With a smile hanging in the corner of her mouth, Clara put her bathrobe back on, opened a window and lit a cigarette. Hugin landed on the window frame. She made place for the bird to enter the room, but it didn't move.

"Oh, you want some more fresh air? Tell me Hugin, should I get my claws on him now or should I let him boil a little more?"

Getting no response from the raven, she continued:

"Ah, you're right! Why wait any longer? Now I have to finish getting dressed. You haven't told anyone about my special training every night, have you? No, how could you? You're just a bird after all," she added while petting the raven on its chest.

At nine o'clock that evening the Manor became invaded with people. Lucius and Narcissa were welcoming the guests while Draco was entertaining with friends from school. His mother took him aside and whispered in his ear:

"Go see what she is doing! Better yet, bring her down for once!"

"Yes, mother," Draco answered and went upstairs.

Clara was just closing her door when he arrived at the top of the stairs. He suddenly stopped.

"I know, I know, I'm late!" she said annoyed. "Wow, you look great!" she added, admiring his black dress coat. "How do you find me?" she asked making a pirouette.

"Breathtaking," he whispered. "I mean, very beautiful!" he added quickly.

Narcissa had chosen well. Black, simple corset with a not-too-fluffy skirt, black as well and a long-sleeve bolero, not only covering her tattoo and Dark Mark but sparkling in the light like hundreds of silver stars. The sleeves finished in a V shape and were attached to her middle finger on each hand, and the collar was rigid and round. She had painted her nails in black and her lips were blood red.

"Shall we?" she asked and took his arm.

Draco tried to regain his composure and ban her image wearing nothing but the corset and the laced panties he saw earlier out of his head.

Lucius was now speaking with a man but he stopped moving his lips when he saw Draco and Clara coming. In fact, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the entrance of the usually dinning room that was now transformed in a huge and beautiful ballroom.

"Oh! Everyone, this is Clara Noctus, my guest at the Manor. Most of you have met her a few days ago," Lucius said, cracking a smile. "Clara, my dear, come! I'll introduce you," he added, taking her by the shoulders and away from Draco.

She gave Draco a look of disappointment and puzzlement, and the boy just smiled sadly and feebly. She sighed and put on the sweetest smile possible. Lucius introduced her to all those who assisted at her "initiation": Knott, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Mrs. Zabini and many others. Clara was not only dizzy but her jaws hurt of so much smiling.

When she finally got off Lucius' grip, she went to the other side of the room and took a glass of what seemed like orange juice. But she was wrong and almost spit it back.

"That's pumpkin juice," she heard Narcissa's voice behind her.

"Yeah, I noticed," she answered grimacing. "Thank you for choosing my dress, I love it!"

"You look very good in it!" Narcissa stated with a smile.

"And you look absolutely amazing!" Clara said admiring the intense red of her dress, matching so perfectly with her blond, long hair and blue eyes.

"You should go find Draco. His friends are dying to meet you! He was by the Christmas tree earlier."

"Ok, thanks!" Clara answered, placing her glass back on the table.

As she moved across the very crowded room, she couldn't help but notice that people stopped talking when she passed by them only to continue their conversation when she was far enough. She even heard a woman's voice saying: "I wonder how long it took Lucius to get into her bed!" She sighed and continued her walk towards the Christmas tree where she spotted Draco's blonde hair.

The image presented in front of Clara was hilarious. Draco was held by the arm by a black-haired girl, not pretty but not ugly either, surrounded by a few boys. To his left, with her back to Clara, was another girl. As she moved towards them, she almost got knocked down by the personification of the Scandinavian Valkyrie, a massive girl wearing one of the ugliest dresses Clara had ever seen.

"Good evening," Clara said, approaching.

"Oh, Clara!" Draco said, turning, his face and eyes smiling. "Here, let me introduce you! Everyone, this is Clara Noctus. Clara, these are Pansy Parkinson, Eveline Parkin, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle," he said, starting from his left.

"A pleasure!" she said smiling and nodding shortly to each person when Draco introduced them.

While the three girls were throwing daggers towards her because of Draco's behaviour since she had arrived, the boys looked like they could have eaten her on a platter, unable to remove their eyes from below her neck.

_So, Pansy the girlfriend, Evie the Potions partner and Millicent the...tank. Well, besides Evie, I doubt I'll make friends with anyone. And with this girl it isn't obvious either. Angel face and devil heart_, Clara was assessing her situation.

"Well, introductions being made, I'll leave you to your conversation then," Clara said, turning around to leave.

"You don't have to leave, Clara!" Draco said quickly, begging her with his eyes to stay.

"Could I have this dance?" Zabini suddenly asked her, offering his arm and almost pushing Draco aside.

She looked at the teenager smiling slyly. He was quite good looking, short brown hair, nice chocolate skin, proportionate features and what looked like a muscled body. She took his arm and he started to walk her, very proud, into the ballroom. Draco glanced grumpily but resumed his conversation with the others.

Zabini didn't hesitate in taking her firmly by the middle, crushing her to his body and they started to glide among the other pairs dancing. He was looking intensely in her eyes and she sustained his gaze until she caught sight of Snape in a corner of the room. Finally, the song ended.

"Thank you for the dance, Blaise," she said catching her breath.

"It is I who thanks you. Would you like something to drink?" he asked breathing quite heavily.

"No, thanks! If you'd excuse me, I would like to say "Hello" to someone," she answered, cracking a smile and trying to stifle it when her gaze went down his pants and she saw the tensed fabric. _Hormones!_

She looked for Snape and spotted him quickly. But it was such a different man from what she remembered! His hair was gathered in a pony tail and he was wearing dark-green robes.

Meanwhile, the man got spotted by Zabini as well, who quickly called his housemates.

"Hey, come have a look at this!"

"What's up, Zabini?" Draco asked dryly. But when he saw the Potions Master in the corner, his mouth remained opened and he wasn't able to make a sound.

"Wow, I didn't know Greasy Snape had other pieces of clothing than his black school robe!" Pansy said in a mean voice.

The others nodded in agreement and were now waiting to see what happened between the most hated teacher at Hogwarts and Clara, who was approaching him, while they were pretending to have a conversation.

"Good evening, Mr. Snape. Green suits you very nicely!" she said looking at him.

"Thank you. You look very beautiful. How are you?"

"Actually, if you have a moment, I would very much like to talk to you in private. In my room, let's say!"

"Is there something wrong?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"With me, you never know," she replied in a sad voice. "Will you?"

"I think we could leave unnoticed, yes," he said smiling.

His students were so amazed to see him like that that they forgot to pretend they weren't looking.

"He is actually smiling! What in the world could she say to him to make him smile? I never saw Snape smile, not once in five years since I'm at Hogwarts," Evie said perplexed.

Draco agreed in silence. For an unknown reason he felt it was bothering him, but he quickly chased that thought away.

"Let's go, then," Clara said taking Snape's hand into hers.

"Not just now," he hissed, pulling her back. "Lucius is coming our way."

Understanding from his tone of voice that he wasn't in the mood for Lucius' usual irony, she almost pushed him in the middle of the dance floor. He was completely taken by surprise but, mechanically, he started to turn her round on the sound of the waltz.

"No fucking way!" Pansy exclaimed.

Draco was speechless at the sight of his teacher dancing gracefully with Clara and his father looked surprised as well.

Actually, besides the few pairs dancing, all the guests were looking at something they never thought they'll see. Not only Snape was dressed differently and looked neater, but he was dancing with a beautiful young lady...and was quite good at it.

Clara felt so nice and safe in his arms! But the waltz was over and Snape let her go. He bowed his head to her and she bowed hers to him with a little smile on her lips. Everyone in the room found quickly something to do so that the two of them, and especially Snape, wouldn't notice they've been watched.

Lucius was engaged in a conversation with Draco's friend Evie and had his back turned. Seizing the opportunity, Clara dragged Snape into the lobby and up the stairs, closing the door behind them as they reached her room.

"Please sit down, Severus."

"So, what happened?" he asked while taking a sit.

She faced him, sitting on the edge of the bed, with a serious look. Just when she opened her mouth to speak, Hugin tapped in the window with its beak. It only took Snape a second to get up and point his wand.

"Wait, don't!" Clara said and went to open the window. "It's just Hugin."

The bird got in and stretched its wings a little, croaking.

"A crow? Where did you get it, Clara?"

"Actually, Hugin found me on Diagon Alley. Narcissa took me for shopping."

"Hmm...How come she's so nice all of the sudden?" Snape asked and regain his seat.

"We made a truce."

"Really? Consisting in..."

"In her being civil to me and me protecting Draco."

Snape almost chocked.

"I wonder how you are going to do that when you barely know anything about magic," Snape said ironically.

"Let me start with what happened this past week. It might bring some light on the matter, or, at least, it might explain Narcissa's reasons."

"Please do."

"So, Monday morning we arrived at the Leaky Cauldron by Floo and we separated from Lucius who had something to do at a Ministry," she started.

"The Ministry of Magic."

"We have one? Nice! Anyway, Narcissa and I went to Gringotts, I got some money from my vault and then I went to Muggle London..."

"Alone?" Snape exclaimed.

"Yes, I thought Narcissa wouldn't want to be around Muggles...Besides, she wouldn't blend in, if you see what I mean."

Snape chuckled.

"I met her two hours later, we had lunch with Lucius who, by the way, knows that his wife went with me, and then we shopped on Diagon Alley."

She handed him the wand. The Potions master studied it carefully, then handed it back to Clara, who pocketed it in her skirt and continued.

"While Narcissa was giving details to Madam Malkin about this dress for tonight, I went to the store across the street and got this."

She took the bolero off, revealing her silver tattoo. Snape reached it and touched it.

"It's made with Life Ink," Snape said softly.

"Yes, and Master Octavius said that so is my other tattoo."

"But why a snake, Clara?"

"To be honest, I don't know. It just looked so right and beautiful!" she said, shrugging.

The snake seemed to start moving at Snape's touch. He took his hand off and Clara felt disappointed he didn't keep contact a little while longer. She dressed back and opened the wardrobe.

"This is for you, Severus. Merry Christmas!" she said blushing.

Snape took the package from her and unwrapped it with visible interest. He stood speechless for a long moment, looking at the vials, and then said:

"Thank you, but it really wasn't necessary! Where did you get this?"

"Err...I made a little trip to Knocturn Alley," she answered, hiding the fact that she got there by following a man that looked like the Potions Master from behind.

"Lucius took you to Knocturn Alley?"

"No, Lucius wasn't with me and Narcissa was busy. I went there after having my tattoo done. I hope these potion ingredients turn out to be somehow useful...I didn't study Potions yet!"

"These are quite rare and useful, especially if you need to prepare poisons," Snape answered cracking a smile. "We'll have to work on your Potions."

"I know. Draco gave me his textbooks to read and said he will help me with the brewing," she said pointing to the pile of books.

"It seems that the Malfoys are beginning to feel comfortable having you around!"

"I don't know. Draco, maybe! But Lucius and Narcissa want me here for their own benefits, if you ask me. Anyway, the rest of the week had a precise pattern, so to speak."

"How come?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm always the first one up in the morning. I spend all my day in that paradise called library, I have dinner with them and then I go to the dungeons with Lucius to practice some spells."

"Really? What spells did he teach you?"

"Err...Wingardium Leviosa. Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Protego, Incarcerous, Incendio, Mobili Corpus, Petrificus Totalus...But we spent the last few days working on the Protego spell. I practice on my own something else, too."

"Crucio?" Snape asked.

"No. Before I show you, something interesting did happen this morning, though. Draco and I had a little duel!"

"That's low, even for Draco! Surely you don't master your spells well enough to face a real attack!" Snape scrowled.

"It appears I do. And besides, I kind of induced him to provoke me. Anyway, we got down to the dungeons, he attacked me but I cast a protecting shield and he got angry because he couldn't touch me. So he casted Petrificus Totalus with all his force, but my shield repelled it and it rebounded towards Narcissa who was watching us from the doorway. I reacted quickly and cast a protecting shield on her," Clara narrated.

"I still don't see what is peculiar about that," Snape replied.

"First, I cast without a wand. Second, the shield not only protected her but absorbed the spell."

"Wandless magic?" the Potions Professor said amazed.

"That's how Draco called it."

Suddenly, Snape's face got very serious, angry even, and he took Clara by the shoulders with a strong grip.

"Do you realise what this situation is? The Dark Lord must not find out about this ability of yours!" he hissed.

"I'm not that thick, Severus! Don't worry, he won't. Lucius doesn't know about it and there's nobody else who can tell him besides you."

"Really? Did you kill Draco and Narcissa and have them replaced?" Snape said with sarcasm and let her go.

But Clara just smiled. Not her usual smile, sweet and warm. It was a quite evil grin.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Snape snapped, staring at her.

"Of course not! But I do have something on each of them and they won't tell."

"I hope so! Otherwise, you're in deep shit, you stupid girl!" Snape said and sighed heavily.

Clara took his face into her palms, looking deep into his eyes. They stood like that for a long while, until Snape finally broke contact and retrieved his face.

"I am serious, Clara," he said in a low voice.

"I know you are. Now, let me show you what I've been working on!"

She kneeled on the floor and stretched her arms forward. Snape shifted his position to face her. Clara closed her eyes and concentrated intensely, just like she did for the last nights, imagining every inch of her body changing. She was breathing deeply and tried to relax further and ignore the pain.

In a matter of seconds Snape saw the girl in front of him transforming into a magnificent black animal with shinning fur. Only the eyes remained with the same amber colour and the pattern of her wings seemed to have been imprinted on the back, but he could see it from a certain angle only.

He stood and studied, approaching her carefully. But when he reached his hand to touch her, she transformed back.

"Sorry about that," Clara said, gasping for air. "I can't hold it for a long time. I didn't get used to the pain yet."

"This is...unbelievable.." Snape whispered.

Clara caught her breath and sat back on the edge of the bed while Severus remained up.

"I'm scared, Severus. I don't really know what I'm capable of and I might end up hurting someone without even realising it...By the way, why does Voldemort want to see me?"

"Lucius told you?" Snape asked frowning.

"Yes. Do you know when and why?"

"I only know when: the first day of the New Year."

"But you do have an idea on the why, don't you?" Clara said.

"He will certainly want to know what Lucius was capable of teaching you and how much you have learned," Snape explained.

"Hmm...Another test then?"

"I must warn you, Clara! If you don't do what he asks of you, he will use Crucio..."

"Yeah, and I know too well that I must not show him that I can avoid it," Clara replied in a bored and exasperate tone.

"Precisely. I'll talk to the Headmaster, he needs to know."

"Right! We should be getting back to the party or they'll start imagining things when they'll realise we have suddenly disappeared!" Clara said, smiling slyly and heading to the door.

Snape sighed and rolled his eyes amused.

"I will leave my present in your room for now, if you don't mind," he said standing.

"Sure. You can take it when you leave, no problem."

They went down; Snape headed towards the ballroom and got intercepted by Narcissa. Clara went to the library. She needed a moment alone with her thoughts.

The room was lighted only by the moon that appeared from between the dark and heavy clouds, now that it stopped snowing. The beautiful silver coat of snow was sparkling in the moonlight.

But Clara barely made it to the door when her reverie was interrupted by gasps and heavy breathing coming from the desk at her left.

She moved into a dark corner and the picture presented as she turned her head towards the sounds left her speechless. She thought she saw Draco but realised it was Lucius. Lucius, shagging senseless none other than his son's Potions partner and friend, Eveline Parkin.

The girl's beautiful golden dress was pulled up her hips, Lucius' hands were holding her naked back and her legs were wrapped around the man's waist. Her face was buried in his neck and she couldn't see Clara.

Clara didn't move waiting for them to finish as a fresh and mischievous new idea hit her while biting her lower lip. When the two lovers came to their climax and were still in each other's arms:

"Ahem!" Clara cleared her throat.

Realising that they're not alone anymore, Lucius pulled back from the girl, rapidly cast _Scurgify_ under his breath to clean any evidence and Evie pulled down her dress with a movement of her hand.

Stepping into the light, Clara said:

"Lucius, je pense que votre femme a besoin de vous, si vous n'avez pas les mains trop pleines !" (Lucius, I think you wife needs you, if your hands aren't too full!")

He threw her an angry look and left without a word.

Evie was hot red from tip to toe, looking at Clara with fear and expectation. Clara just smiled in disdain, walked to her and started to briskly neat the girls dress. The younger woman was shaking. Clara faced her and started to fix the hair as well, while her smile vanished.

"You do know he's going to break your heart," she said to Evie. "And I doubt he'll leave Narcissa for you!"

The other girl's eyes were swimming in a sea of tears and one made its way rolling down the cheek, then another, and another. Evie tried to regain composure and swallow the wave of emotions.

"You will not tell anyone about this!" she said in a shaky voice.

"Is that an order?" Clara asked smiling and raising an eyebrow.

Evie got silent for a moment and returned Clara's gaze with a determined stubbornness.

"As I said, you will keep quite! Please!"

'Ah, changing tactics, are we? My silence has a price."

"What would that be?" Evie asked, a shadow of hope passing on her face.

"I will let you know. Now, refresh yourself a little and get your ass back there before anyone notices that you are missing," Clara growled as silently as possible and left.

She walked into the ballroom grinning and spotted Snape talking with another man, Lucius entertaining Draco's group of friends. Someone approached from behind her and she could feel eyes staring at her.

"Where did you disappear?" Draco asked facing her.

She smiled at him and took him by the hand to the middle of the dance floor. He didn't resist and they started to dance.

"I needed a quiet place to tell Snape about my progress, so we went to my room."

"Did you?"

"Oh! Are we being jealous, Draco?" she teased.

"No! Why, is there any reason to be?"

She just giggled and didn't answer. With his hand on her back, Draco pulled her closer to him, so closed that they seemed glued to each other. She brushed his cheek with hers and inhaled deeply, making her breasts brush his chest. Draco was starting to feel warm and dizzy of her scent and the touch of her body.

From the corner of the room, two pairs of eyes were watching them dance. One was throwing daggers and the other, deep blue and cleared by tears, was weighting the girl that Draco had in his arms, wondering if that shrew would be friend or foe.

Lucius smiled evilly. _Draco has her eating out of his palm. I wouldn't have guessed she likes the younger ones! Never mind. She is mine, one way or the other. Besides, I can always have Evie_, he thought.

Narcissa was now speaking to Snape. She liked the change in him and tried to subtly find out what had caused it. But Severus Snape was a master in changing the subject. He diverted her attention from himself to her son.

"Did you agree with them being so...close?" he asked looking towards Draco and Clara dancing.

"As you guessed, Lucius put Draco up to this thinking that the girl would provide us with protection."

"Hmm...As strong as she may seem, Clara is not only a stranger that appeared from nowhere, but very fragile and dangerous, Narcissa!" Snape replied in a whisper.

"Dangerous? How come?" Mrs. Malfoy inquired.

"She doesn't control her magic yet. Be careful around her."

"Did she tell you what happened this morning?" Narcissa whispered.

"Yes, and you are lucky she didn't turn you into dust," he muttered.

"She is so strange! I don't know how to act around her," Narcissa expressed her thoughts.

"Yes, she is. Just take care not to mention anything to your husband!" Snape warned her.

The song was over and, as soon as Clara unglued herself from Draco, not without regret, a furious Pansy Parkinson dragged the boy into the lobby.

Clara giggled and went to get a drink but was stopped halfway by a very insistent Blaise Zabini, who wanted another dance.

"Alright, Blaise. Just give me a minute to get a drink," Clara answered hoping she could get lost in the crowd while he was waiting. But he didn't wait, he followed her. _Bugger_, she thought.

She took a sip of orange juice and he practically pushed her to the dance floor. But this time she put distance between them and the teenager was unable to diminish it, despite his frustrated efforts to pull the girl closer. _Good riddance!_ Clara said to herself when the song was over and walked towards a darker corner where she could be on herself for a while. She felt eyes on her again. It was Evie, coming Clara's way. _Oh, great!_ To her left, Draco and Pansy were arguing (more like, Pansy was making efforts not to yell her lungs out and Draco was staring at some invisible hunkypuff on the wall), making Clara curve her lips in a little smile.

Eveline, thinking Clara was smiling at her, gathered a little more courage and approached.

"Could we have a word, Clara?"

"What about? Feeling in the need to throw more threats at me, Evie?" she asked dryly.

The girl lowered her eyes and gulped.

"I'm sorry about earlier…I overreacted…I…"

"Don't worry, darling! I'll be quiet about…that, for now."

"Thank you!" Evie whispered with hope in her voice.

"Don't! I'm not doing it for you, but for Draco and Narcissa. I bet they don't know!"

"They don't!" the girls said hastily and ashamed.

"It will come a day when I will ask a favor in return. You will not refuse!" Clara whispered in her ear.

Eveline gulped loudly and shook her head in agreement. Clara saw Snape looking at her inquisitively and she looked back for a brief moment.

"Good. Now let's act like we've become the best of friends. Tell me about school. Tell me about Hogwarts," Clara added, taking a very puzzled Evie by the arm and walking in the direction of the lobby to come to Draco's rescue.

"Oh! Well, I love Hogwarts! It's the most amazing place on the face of the planet. And everything would be perfect if it wasn't for the mud-blood Granger!" Evie started, unsure of how she should play the particular part of being a girl's best friend especially that her best friend had always been Draco.

"Don't tell! A Gryffindor!" Clara said giggling.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Draco told me!"

"What did I tell you, Clara?" Draco asked looking relieved that Pansy was obliged to put an end to her hysteria.

"About the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor at Hogwarts."

"Oh! Yes, indeed."

"I was telling Clara how sweet life would be without that Granger around," Evie added.

"Oh, Miss Know-it-all! Please, at least tonight spear me of the acknowledgment of her existence," Draco said theatrically.

The guests started to leave and Snape approached the group of students.

"A word, Clara?" he said.

"Of course, sir," Clara answered and walked with him a few steps away from the intrigued Slytherins. "Do you wish to take your package now? Are you leaving?"

"Not just now. I'll have one of the house elves bring it to me, don't worry!"

"Alright, as you wish."

"I will see you at the meeting," the Professor said lowering his voice in a whisper. "Be careful for I cannot intervene for you there! And keep practicing…everything!" he added with a meaningful and oh!-so-deep black look.

"Thank you, I will. Merry Christmas, Severus!" she said smiling.

"Merry Christmas!" he answered smiling back and turning away to bid farewell to the hosts.

Clara returned next to Draco and Evie. Pansy and the others had already left and the last of Draco's schoolmates was just about to use the Floo. Evie said goodbye to the Malfoys and to Clara, with whom she exchanged a look that contained complicity and curiosity from both sides.

Half an hour later the Manor was silent again and the Master and Mistress of the house took their leave.

Draco and Clara were climbing the stairs to their rooms.

"Hey, Draco! You left your present in my room," Clara suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"You're right! Could I come get it?"

"Come in."

Draco entered and found the present just where he left it. He unwrapped it slowly, holding his breath. Clara watched him as he put the wrapping paper aside and gasped in surprise at the sight of the broom. He looked at Clara shocked, then at the broom, and back at her.

"You don't like it?" Clara asked, seeming worried.

"I...I…"

"Breath, Draco! It's alright if you don't like it, I'll get you something else."

"This is the best present ever, thank you!" Draco finally managed to say and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"You're welcome," she said, losing herself in his arms and scent.

When the separated from the embrace, rather quickly in Clara's opinion, Draco sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that my father refused to buy me the _Nimbus Extreme_. He said it would spoil me. I'm afraid he'll forbid me to use it."

"No, he will not! It's a present from me. Besides, tomorrow you have to teach me how to use a broom!" Clara said trying to cheer the boy.

He looked deep in her eyes. These amber and playful eyes with shadows of anger and bitterness... Her magic was so strong that he could almost touch the field of energy coming from her. He just leaned forward and touched her lips with hers. Before he knew it her mouth welcomed his, their tongues teased and Draco felt electrical impulses in every fiber as the kiss turned deeper and the girl broke every space between them.

Clara moved her hands from his back to his hips, took his shirt off and broke the kiss. She moved her lips on his neck, then on his nipples while her hands undid the pants. Draco was breathing heavily and fast, and had his eyes closed. _You're mine now!_ she thought and pressed her lips on his mouth again. He opened his eyes and moved behind her, undoing her skirt and corset. He kissed the soft skin between her neck and her shoulder making her moan softly as his teeth teased the spot, then moved his palm down her back, gasping at the touch of the silky feathers of the tattoo.

Clara turned around and took his mouth into hers, moving her hand into his pants. Draco startled at the touch of her hand on his hard erection and blushed secretly as the pleasure increased. But she didn't finish him off, leaving him ready to explode, undressed him and herself with fast and precise movements.

Clara pushed him on the bed leaning slowly on top of him and losing herself in his grey-blue eyes lit with desire. She kissed him deeply, enjoying teasing him a little more as their naked bodies were so close. Draco rolled over, now being on top of her and her legs wrapped around his waist, trying to decide if the look in her eyes meant victory or defeat. After all, who seduced who? Before he could make a decision, Clara pulled him into her deeply and whispered in his ear.

"Slow and deep…"

They made love in silence and remained in each other's arms after their unison explosion. Draco woke up after a while and looked around Clara's room. He found it so impersonal! His eyes moved to the window and saw that it started to snow again. He tried to move but Clara's legs were entangled with his. She had her eyes closed, her hair wild on the pillow. Suddenly his heart begun racing. She wasn't breathing. He panicked and started shaking her gently. Nothing. He put his ear on her chest, listening attentively. No heartbeat other than his own pumping furiously in his ears and head. His pulse went wild and his mouth was instantly dry.

A loud noise at the window made him divert his attention. He managed to get up and saw Clara's bird tapping the window glass with the beak. He unconsciously opened the window and the bird landed on the night table. Clara inspired air, filling her lungs as the crow almost touched her forehead with its spread wings. The girl opened her eyes and smiled widely to Draco.

"I understand my heavenly body heats you up but, if you stay in front of the opened window, you will catch pneumonia or something," she said grinning.

But Draco didn't answer. He gave a sigh of relief and hugged her tight with his head buried in her hair. When he released her, she took his head between her palms and kissed him slowly, deeply.

"I'm back now, I'm back…" she whispered.

"Where were you?" Draco asked.

Clara looked away sadly and released him.

"I don't know, I can't remember," she mumbled.

Dr. Suzanne Billing was deeply asleep when her assistant Mark came running in her office.

"Come quick, Doc! She regained consciousness," he shouted and inhaled deep breaths of air.

She was sleepy and thought she had been dreaming so she turned her back. Then, she suddenly acknowledged his words and stormed out of her office before Mark could see her leaving.

When she arrived in front of her patient, her heart racing, she saw the girl's opened eyes, staring at her.

"Welcome back among us!" Dr. Billings said cracking a little smile.

"Don't give up…on me…" the girl whispered and the closed her eyes again.

Draco placed a gentle kiss on Clara's neck and closed the window. Only then he saw that the bird was carrying a branch of mistletoe in its beak. Draco extended his palm and the crow placed it there.

"Your bird brought us mistletoe," Draco told Clara who was covered up to the neck with a blanket.

"I read about it," Clara replied. "It's a powerful magical plant. Among its properties there is the healing and it's a symbol of immortality and physical regeneration, the passage from one life form to something superior."

"Interesting. I should read more books," Draco said, amazed that one week earlier Clara had absolutely no knowledge about magic and know she was talking as if she impersonated a walking encyclopedia. "But you know, we have a tradition regarding the mistletoe."

"Really? What tradition?"

Draco cracked a sly smile and leaned very close to her face.

"Two persons under the mistletoe have to kiss," he whispered softly.

"Hmm…Who are we to break such a beautiful tradition?" Clara answered and pulled him in a deep kiss.

The blanket flew on the floor and the two heated bodies merged once more. Draco's strong thirsts into Clara were sending her waves of pleasure and Clara's fierce grip on Draco's body was growing stronger and stronger. She rolled their bodies and was now on top of Draco, teasing him with a slow pace and holding his arms down. The boy managed to liberate his arms and turned Clara on her stomach, sliding two fingers inside her, pulling them out, wet and then sliding them in her other opening, making her moan deeply. He put all his weight on her and slid inside her once more, holding his fingers where he had placed them. He felt the girl shiver underneath him and came to climax.

Draco was awakened by a ray of light on his face and the sound of the water running.

He got up and collected his clothes from the floor, trying to make as little noise as possible and went back to his room.

When Clara finished her shower and exited the bathroom, the room was empty, except for Hugin. She petted the bird on the chest and, after getting dressed and smoking a cigarette, she got her broom out of the wardrobe and headed to Draco's room with a smile on her face.

.

25


End file.
